Path to the Golden Age
by oh caroline
Summary: This is AU where Jane is Henry's second queen and Anne is third.  See the path that Henry and Anne take starting in 1530.  Chapter 20 added.  Please read and review. NO FLAMES
1. 1530 part 1

**Author's Note: This is AU some names maybe the same but the personalities and roles have been changed to match mt purposes. I know that I am not a good writer so I would welcome any Beta offers. I do not know how often I will be able to update though I am aiming for once a week. Please not Flames. Don't like, Don't read. Also I own nothing that you recognize. **

**12/03/10 Fixed few minor error and spaced out so it is easier to read.  
**

Anne's Diary-October 1530

My beloved mistress gave you to me little book as I bid her and the Netherlands far well to return to my home, England. Indeed thought I consider myself to be a faithful resident the Netherlands I am by birth English.

I was born in 1508 the third child of Sir Thomas and Lady Elizabeth Boleyn in Hever castle. My older siblings are Mary and George, born in 1499 and 1504 respectfully. My mother died not a week after I was born breaking my father's heart forever, turning him in to a cold power hungry man. When I was but four years old my father traveled to the court of Lady Margaret of Austria.

My father became friends with Lady Margaret and when she heard about his three motherless children she invited us to live in her court. My older sister Mary and I traveled to her court in 1512 where I spent the past eighteen years. Mary left Lady Margaret's court in 1515 to travel to France where she made quite a name for herself (as mistress to any man who could gain my father power).

In 1520 father became Earl of Wiltshire for his work in the Field of Cloth of Gold, a treaty between France and England. After King Henry's trip to France my father recalled Mary so she could become the King's mistress, and she was until she died in childbed four years ago. My brother never traveled to Lady Margaret's court, father said he was needed in England. Three years ago father began the search to find George a proper wife, one that would bear the Boleyn family many sons. Alas George never did get to marry because before a bride could be found it was discovered that my brother was a having a sexual relationship with another man, an offense that in England is punishable with death.

I have been lucky; my father knowing the favor I have gained in Lady Margaret's court has never tried to recall me to England to become mistress for some wealthy man. I have enjoyed my time at court and return now to England sadden at the loss of my true home. Lady Margaret took great care with my education to ensure that when it comes time for me to marry I will be able to attract a husband with my wits rather than my body. I know that the ability to read and speak Latin, French, Italian, German, and Spanish may deter some men but I pray to god every night that he would see fit to find me a good a loyal husband.

God must have heard some of my prayers because when I arrive in England I will assume the title of Countess of Wiltshire as my father one living heir. Before my father could try to either marry me of place me as mistress to one of the more powerful men a court he was killed in a hunting accident one month ago. I know that I should not rejoice at my father's death, but I do feel much safer with the knowledge that the choices I make once I step foot on English soil are my own and I can carve my own path through history.


	2. 1530 part 2

**Author's Note: Wow over 800 hits. Thank you so much. If anyone can figure out why I made the idotic promise of weekly updates on a story started right before the holidays please let me know. Hope it was worth the wait. I did take the time to outline the next ten chapters so I know where I want the story to go. With any luck I will have the next chapter up before Monday, I have been hit by the writing bug. Also the first few chapter many not be the best as it will take time to work up to all the action. One little nugget of info chapter 7 will be rated M. **

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

**FIY: I am using Princess Margaret like in the series instead of the historically correct Princess Mary for Charles Brandon's wife. Also I know that there were many different rankings within the Queens household (Ladies in Waiting, Ladies of the Bedchamber, Maids of Honor, etc) for simplicities sake I am just calling them Ladies.  
**

**Please Please review you word of encouragement mean so much to me.  
**

Hampton Court Palace – October 1530

All eyes drifted to the double doors at the back of the throne room when they heard the herald announce the arrival of Lady Anne Boleyn, Countess of Wiltshire.

Ever since her father's sudden death the month previous talk around court shifted from the King's efforts to divorce Queen Katherine to what the hated Earl's daughter would be like. Thomas Boleyn's other children were remembered only for the sins they committed throughout their short lives. Indeed when Mary Boleyn died in childbirth there was much speculation to whom the father of the child could be, speculation that ended quickly when the female child died after less than one week of life.

As Anne entered the throne room she could feel those eyes burning into her. Taking comfort in the lessons instilled in her by Lady Margaret, Anne squared her shoulders and continued her graceful walk forward.

"Your majesties, it is an honor to be welcomed into your court," said the raven haired beauty once she arrived at the foot of the steps and descended into her best curtsey.

"Rise Lady Anne," King Henry's replied quickly.

Henry was eager to get this formality over with and return to his beloved Jane, but as Anne rose to her full height Henry was at aw over her unconventional beauty. He gazed into her dark eyes and for once in his life was at a loss for words.

Queen Katherine could see that Lady Margaret had been right, Anne would be important to England.

"Lady Anne how was your journey to England," the queen began.

"Long, your majesty but Lady Margaret took great care to ensure that the ship would have all the comforts of home."

"I am glad. Lady Margaret asked that I guide you in choosing the ladies that will attend to you here at court and at Hever castle and also in the differences between our two courts. If you would like Lady Anne we can retire to my chambers to discuss such matters."

"Thank you your majesty that would be most kind of you."

The Queen rose from her throne and curtsied to her husband, "with your permission husband."

King Henry, still at a loss for words, could only nod.

* * *

Later that night as Anne's new ladies, Nan Saville and Madge Sheldon, helped her prepare for bed Anne thought back to the afternoon she had spent with the queen. While Anne was still in the Netherlands she had learn of the turmoil in the English court, King Henry's desperation for a son was causing him to seek a divorce in an effort to marry a Englishwoman that had caught his eye. Indeed many at the Lady Margaret's court were shocked at the woman the king had selected.

Mistress Jane Seymour was a lady of little standing for though her father was a knight he could not be able to afford dowries large enough to ensure his daughters rich husbands. Like many ladies Jane was placed in the Queens house in hope of both gaining her mistress's favor and the eye of one of the many lords at Henry's court. Queen Katherine, much like Lady Margaret, was known to add to the dowries of her favorite ladies to ensure they could gain good and proper husbands who would be able to provide for them, as a way of thanking them for their years of service in her household. Unfortunately the maids of the Queen's household were one of the first women that the King would look to when he wanted a new mistress. Anne knew of two mistress that served in the Queens house even when they we carrying the kings child, Bessie Blount and her own sister Mary.

The Queen had been very kind to Anne, something she had not expected knowing her family's reputation. When they arrived at Katherine's cambers Anne was introduced to several of the Queens ladies; Elizabeth Darrell, Anne Clifford, and Lady Manuela. Katherine then introduced Anne to Nan and Madge, two ladies that had served Katherine well but had expressed a desire to leave court to prevent from being placed in Jane Seymour's household.

This shocked Anne, could the king really be taking ladies from his wife's service to place in the service of a mere mistress. When Katherine assured her that the king had yet to do something that horrible Anne was relieved, Katherine continued to explain that many of her most loyal ladies were fearful that as Jane gained favor they could be either reassigned or dismissed. So that when news that Anne was returning to England and would need ladies to attend to her both Nan and Madge had offered, it would not be strange for them to leave the Queen's service to move to Anne's because they were Anne's relatives.

Anne and Katherine spoke for hours' covering everything from the current political climate to latest fashion trends, something that was more Anne's interest that Katherine's. The more the two ladies talked the more Katherine liked Anne. Katherine knew that all ladies coming from Lady Margaret's court were well educated but Anne's knowledge went above the norm. Anne could easily converse with Katherine in her native Spanish, and when pressed revealed that she could also both read and speak French, German, Italian, Latin, and was beginning to learn Portuguese when she left. Anne told Katherine that learning was a passion of hers, something she began at a young age to help bury the feeling of abandonment Anne felt when she first moved to the Netherlands. While Lady Margaret encouraged Anne's book learning she also took great measures to ensure that Anne would be well rounded; needlework, music, and courses in running a household were also a part of Anne's education.

As Anne lay in her bed reliving the day across the castle Queen Katherine was doing the same.

* * *

Katherine was enchanted with Anne and as she sat by the fire she remembered her ladies remake's after Anne left. All were impressed by the manner in which Anne carried herself in the Queen's presence given the current court drama, Anne was respectful and courteous treat Katherine as though she had never lost the Kings favor. Katherine thought back to her youth in Spain and compared it to Anne's youth in the Netherlands. Anne had received the education equal to that of a princess and the love Lady Margaret had for Anne showed.

Katherine thought of the children she had lost over the years, Anne was not quite two years older than the first daughter Katherine lost. What would the child have been like a twenty, what would Mary be like? Thinking of her daughter Mary brought tears to Katherine, oh how she missed her sweet pearl. Katherine knew deep down that it was better for Mary to be away for court during this troubled times, but she also wondered what would happen to Mary once Henry got his divorce.

Katherine was not a fool if Henry truly wanted a new wife he would take one by whatever means necessary, it was only a matter of time. Still Katherine could not stand by a let that wench Jane Seymour steal her husband and crown without a fight. Mistress Seymour was not the kind of women Henry needs to bear and raise his princes. Henry needed someone kind and gently; a woman who would put her children and country before herself.

Katherine knew that her childbearing years were over so as she readied climbed into bed she sent a prayer to heaven that god would only grant England its princes to a deserving mother.

* * *

Anne remained at court for the rest of October spending much of her time with the Queen and her ladies learning what she would need to survive in the English court. Katherine and her ladies continued to be kind and welcoming to Anne including her in many of their activities, Katherine had even allowed Anne to help her sew a few shirts for the King. Anne had mercifully avoided meeting Mistress Seymour something she believed she had both the Queen and Princess Margaret to thank.

Princess Margaret and her husband arrived at court a few days after Anne and the Princess was quick to accept Anne. Anne had yet to interact with the Princess husband Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk. Anne's ladies were currently packing for the trip to Hever and Anne was preparing to bid farewell to Katherine and Margaret.

"Your majesty, your grace this last month has been more than I could have hoped for. I must admit I was leery to return to England after so much time away." Anne began.

"Lady Anne you have been a most welcome addition here at court and we will miss you dearly." The Queen replied, always eager to calm Anne's fears.

"The Queen is right, Anne. You have been wonderful to both of us. Please consider writing to us during your time in the country," Princess Margaret responded quelling the rest of Anne's fear.

With the blessing of her Queen, Anne climbed into the carriage and began the journey to Hever Castle.


	3. 1530 part 3

**AN: The writing bug has been good to me, the ideas just keep coming. Another rather short chapter but I need to establish the characters and story rather than just getting to the good stuff. This chapter mentions Mistress Ashley, I have changed her to suit my needs please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer in chapter one.  
**

**Hever Castle**

Nan and Madge watched as Lady Anne paced back a forth across the great hall. They had been at Hever Castle for over three months and it was now late January 1531. Earlier their mistress received two letters; the first from the Emperors secretary informing Lady Anne of the death of her previous mistress Lady Margaret. The other letter told of the death of one of Lady Anne's aunts, Joyce Culpeper. Their mistress had been walking the lengths of the great hall for over an hour muttering to herself in a language that neither recognized. Both ladies suspected German.

It was easy for the ladies to understand why their mistress was so upset; Edmund Howard (Joyce's widower) planned to send one of his daughters to live a Lambeth. A move that would destroy any hope of the girl having an education or a maiden head by the time she was of marrying age. Both ladies turned when the doors to the great hall opened and sighed when they realized that it was only the housekeeper Lady Brighton directing two maids to set out the midday meal. Nan and Madge looked on with a small about of trepidation as Lady Brighton approached their mistress.

"Come now My Lady you must eat before you make yourself ill," Lady Brighton gently scolded.

"How can I when my cousin is about to be ruined. My fool of a uncle is sending a girl of not quite ten to a glorified whore house. She will probably be bedded before she begins her courses."

"Now, now My Lady I know that you are upset but keep your wits about you. Your uncle is sending her there because the Dowager Duchess can afford her keep, perhaps he needs another option." Lady Brighton replied in her gently manner.

"Can I? Would I be good enough for her?"

"My Lady look at what you did for us here at Hever," the housekeeper pressed.

* * *

Nan and Madge both thought back to their arrive to Hever Castle. Thomas Boleyn had never taken proper care of the estate and the disrepair and neglect was evident when Lady Anne had arrived. Lady Anne did not even wait to change out of her traveling gown before summoning the household staff to the great hall. All three women were shocked at the sight that greeted them. None of the staff had proper uniforms to show there rank or role in the house, indeed some of the lowest staff did not have shoes or shirts. Lady Anne directed Nan and Madge to take role of the staff present and include the position within the household. Over the next month Lady Anne, Lady Brighton, Nan, Madge, a dozen maids, and the seamstress from the village along with her four daughters sewed garments night and day. When they were done each member of the staff from the stable boys on up had several complete uniforms all embroidered with Lady Anne's symbol, much like the Tudor Rose was at court. Lady Anne also ordered new shoes or boots for every member of the staff.

Those were not the only changes to Hever Castle. Lady Anne directed the cleaning of the entire building, for while her father made sure that the public rooms were suitable for viewing all the other rooms were not. Most of the wall and bed hangs along with nearly all the sheets had to be replaced. Lady Brighton remarked to Nan and Madge that the Earl had little joy in his home and spent all of his time at court to escape the memories of his late wife. The improvements were completed by Christmas and Lady Anne instructed the kitchen staff to prepare a great feast at which ever member of the household was present.

* * *

After Lady Anne completed her meal she retreated to the chapel to pray on the matter hoping that she would find guidance in God. After Anne completed her prayers she knew what had to be done. Katherine Howard would come to live at Hever. Anne returned to her chambers where Lady Brighton, Nan, and Madge were waiting for her.

"I will write to my uncle at once inviting Katherine to come join us here at Hever."

"Much will have to be done My Lady we should start preparing for the child," Lady Brighton advised.

"Indeed you are right as always. Nan, Madge, will you direct several maids in preparing rooms for both Katherine and a governess."

"Of course My Lady," both ladies responded and left to begin the preparations.

"I will write to the Queen for advice on a suitable governess and to explain my further absence from court."

"Very well My Lady I will inform the staff of the new addition."

* * *

Two weeks would pass before Katherine Howard or Kitty as she asked to be called arrived at Hever. Before she arrived Anne secured, at the advise of Queen Katherine, Mistress Kat Ashley as governess for the young Howard girl.

Anne reopen the Queens's letter taking strength from her advise:

_Mistress Ashely a most suitable candidate for the role of governess to Katherine. She is well educated and will help you mold your cousin into a young lady of knowledge, decorum, and grace. Her sister is married to Anthony Denny one of the kings most trusted servants. I understand the fears you have re-guarding Lambeth Palace and the dealing within and know that take your cousin in to provide for her is more than a just excuse to spend more time enjoying the countryside._

Mistress Ashley arrived at Hever four days before her charge and had nearly seamlessly integrated herself into the household. Anne, Lady Brighton, Mistress Ashley, Nan, and Madge used that time to create a schedule and lesson plan, derived from Anne's time in the Netherlands and the schedule she now followed at Hever. Anne smiled as she thought back to her first meeting with Kitty.

* * *

_**Lady Brighton was the one to inform Anne of Katherine's arrival. **_

_**"The coach has arrived My Lady."**_

_**"Thanks you Lady Brighton I will be right down. If you could summon Mistress Ashley." Anne and her ladies placed their sewing to the side, straighten their gowns, and made their way to the courtyard. **_

_**The sunny was shining as little Katherine was helped out of the coach. Anne could see what a pretty like thing she was with a slim figure and golden hair. Sending another pray of thanks to heaven Anne stepped forward.**_

_**"Welcome Katherine to Hever Castle."**_

_**"Thank you Lady Anne." **_

_**Anne noted that though it was sloppy, Katherine was quick to curtsey.**_

_**"Katherine I would like you to meet my ladies Nan Saville and Madge Sheldon. Sir and Lady Brighton the head of my household staff and Mistress Ashley your new governess."**_

_**"It is nice to meet you all."**_

_**"Now Katherine, Mistress Ashley will accompany you to your new rooms. There you will assisted the maids in organizing your belongings and then come to my chambers for the midday meal."**_

_**"Yes Lady Anne." As Katherine departed Anne could not help but smile.**_

_**Anne, Nan, and Madge were already seated when Katherine and Mistress Ashley joined them an hour later. Mistress Ashley directed Katherine on where she was to sit and then handed Anne a piece of parchment paper.**_

_**"As you instructed My Lady and inventory of all of Katherine's clothing."**_

_**"Thank you." Glazing down at the parchment Anne was shocked at how short the list was. "Well Katherine it appears we will have to summon the seamstress to create a suitable wardrobe for you."**_

_**"I do not wish to create trouble for you Lady Anne."**_

_**"Hush child it is no trouble at all. Now tell me why you jump every time I call you Katherine"**_

_**"I like to be called Kitty, Lady Anne. My mother would called me Katherine only when she was cross with me."**_

_**"Kitty it is. Now while we wait for Lady Brighton let me explain the way I expect you to act will at my home. I do not tolerate slander, lewdness, or vulgarity. Every morning a maid will wake you, provide you with means to break your fast, and help you dress. Mass is promptly at nine except on Sunday's when it is a ten, to allow time for the villagers to complete their morning chores. After mass you will begin your lessons with Mistress Ashley, you will take the midday meal in either your chambers or the school room. Supper is served for the entire household in the great hall. You will not have formal lessons on Sunday and instead I encourage you to join my ladies and I in our sewing. Do you have any questions?"**_

_**"No Lady Anne"**_

_**"Good then bow your head and we will say grace."**_

_**

* * *

**_Kitty had adjusted well to Hever and was excelling in her lessons, Anne had been displeased when Mistress Ashley informed her that Kitty barely knew how to read or write. Thankfully Kitty took to her lessons like a duck to water. With spring approaching Anne knew that it would soon be time to return to court, the Queen's most recent letters spoke of growing tension and Anne felt a need to be there to support Katherine. With Hever returned to its former glory Anne felt ready and began to pack for her return to London.

**Please review it helps feed the writing bug.**


	4. 1531 part 1

**AN: Well I am a bit discouraged at the number of reviews but I will carry on writing. We are getting close to the good stuff and I hope you can forgive the short chapters that you have in the mean time. Thanks you to all who do review. For those that have either added me as a favorite and/or an alert please consider reviewing. I have posted so costume links on my profile to give people an idea of how I see the characters. Disclaimer in chapter one.**

**Hampton Court Palace**

It was now early May and Anne had been back at court for nearly two months. The Queen had welcomed her back with open arms and Anne delighted in the time they spent together, time that was helping to heal the tear in Anne's heart left by the death of Lady Margaret. The Queen praised Anne on the transformations that had taken place at Hever Castle and for Anne's work sewing for the poor. When Anne informed Katherine of a widow in the village around Hever that she had hired to run a store that would sell clothing and basic supplies and a nominal fee Katherine was amazed at how much Anne cared for her people.

Anne was on her way from Mass to join the Queen in her chambers when Jane Seymour appeared in the hall. Anne and her ladies watched as all the courtiers bowed to Jane as she passed. Anne remained upright as Jane passed by her.

"Who are you? Why are you not showing me the respect I am due?"

"I am Lady Anne Boleyn, Countess of Wiltshire. And protocol as I know it does not command me to curtsey to a knight's daughter."

"How dare you the king will here of this disrespect."

Anne was seething as Jane flounced off and decided that she would ask the Queens forgiveness and take a walk in the gardens to clear her head.

* * *

Anne was unable to take her walk for as like most spring days, rain fell for most of the afternoon forcing her and her ladies inside. They were gathered around the fireplace in Anne's sitting room attending to their sewing when a page announced that the King was there to visit.

"Lady Anne, why do you refuse to show Mistress Seymour proper respect and courteous due to her station?"

"Your Majesty with all due respect, I understand how important Mistress Seymour is to you and when she is your wife I will of course show she all reverence due to that station. Please understand that in the court I grew-up in there was no protocol for how to behave with the betrothed of a married man. Furthermore, if Your Majesty would allow my free speech, as of right now Mistress Seymour is the daughter of a knight and as a Countess protocol, as I learned it, dictates that she would curtsey to me."

"You forget your place Lady Anne."

"And I beseech Your Majesty's forgiveness but I followed what I thought were the proper rules of this court."

"Lady Anne, regardless of what you were taught in Lady Margaret's court you will should Jane respect starting for this day forward or be banished from court."

"Of course is that is Your Majesty's command."

* * *

Queen Katherine and Charles Brandon looked on with great amusement as Lady Anne Boleyn ranted about her recent meeting with the King's mistress Jane Seymour.

"That woman, who does she think she is prancing around like some pure virgin maid waiting for me to show reverence to her? A Countess educated in one of the best courts of Europe, curtsying to a knight's daughter who can't even write her own name and who acts like a petulant child. And then to have the King to come to my chambers and inform me of the backwards protocol of this court."

"Now Anne mind your thoughts because regardless of how we may feel about her, Mistress Seymour holds my husband's heart."

"But how can you stand it? How can you be so strong and calm when that harlot is taking everything from you?"

"I do what I must for the good of my country and my daughter. I have fought this war for years but now there is little more I can do."

"What do you mean?"

"The King, Lady Anne, has demanded that Her Majesty be gone from court by midsummer. He also wishes for her to return the Royal Jewels."

"Yes, my beloved husband wishes to give the jewels worn by every Queen of England to the woman who is the scorn of Christendom. Now if you would both excuse me I wish to attend to my prayers."

Anne and Charles rose swiftly and left Katherine's chambers, Charles headed to the stables and Anne to her own chambers.

* * *

The next month passed in relative calm as the King continued to parade Jane around court. Anne spent more time with Katherine, Margaret, and Charles. The foursome played cards several times each week and the Brandon's quickly came to understand why Katherine cared for Anne. It was clear to them that despite how petite and slim Anne looked, she had a fire within her.

Charles had overheard several members of court remark about Anne and her looks. Most of the courtiers found Anne's looks to be quite common and very few described her as pretty. Charles could understand such comments, the English court favored woman like Jane Seymour with pale skin a blond hair. Yes Anne had the pale skin, but her dark hair and eyes were uncommon in England so most did not know what to think of her. What attracted Charles to Anne was her loyalty to Katherine, her passion for learning, her wit, and her spirit.

Charles thought back to the mask that Margaret had organized two nights previous. Anne was cast as Lady Perseverance and had enchanted the entire court. Charles did find it odd that he had no desire to bed the Lady, but instead to protect her much like a beloved sister. When Charles confided these feels to Katherine and Margaret they were not surprised.

_"She is a beautiful girl, husband, but she is also fragile. It would be good for her to had a protector of sorts considering that the harlot dislikes her."_

_"Indeed Your Grace, once I am exiled from court Anne will need both you and Margaret. Care for her gently. Write to her when she or you are away from court, but do not let your concern be misinterpreted as something other that a sibling love for one another."_

Charles took their words to heart, for he did wonder what would come of the court once Katherine was forced to leave.

* * *

July was now upon England and life at court was horrible for those who supported Katherine. The great Queen would be leaving court first thing the next morning and Anne was beside herself with grief. The one small consolidation Anne had was that the King had given her permission to continue writing to Katherine once she was moved to the moor. Anne had also received permission to leave court for a few weeks to attend to the needs of Hever. She only had one last thing to do before she left, say goodbye to Katherine.

"Your Majesty, I wished to say farewell to you before I left for the countryside."

"I will miss you a great deal sweat Anne. I look forward to your letters, I know that they will bring me comfort in the coming months."

"I will pray everyday for your health and quick return to court Your Majesty. You will be missed by all."

"Thanks you dear one. Now off you go I am sure that Kitty is missing you."

So with the finally blessing of her queen Anne left for Hever, praying that god would take good care of those at court in these most troubled times.

**Please review it means a lot to me.**


	5. 1531 to 1532

**AN: This chapter was the hardest to write, there was so much I wanted to do and say. I hope I have done well. There may be a few one shots based off of this chapter at a later date. In this chapter I mention both Lady and Princess Margaret, the difference is that the Lady Margaret (always called lady) was Anne's mistress in the Netherlands. Princess Margaret is the kings sister and wife of Charles Brandon for simplicities sake I will often drop the Princess and refer to her as Margaret. Also this chapter mentions letters being exchanged between Anne and Queen Katherine, the letters themselves are unimportant but what they represent is important. For disclaimer see chapter one.  
**

Anne could feel the pain and sorrow lift as the carriage crossed over the drawbridge and into the courtyard of her beautiful country home. Waiting for her arrival were Lady Brighton, Mistress Ashley, and her cousin Kitty Howard. Both Nan and Madge could both sense their mistress's delight and were pleased to see a smile grace her otherwise somber face. Both of Anne's ladies laughed as Kitty ran to the carriage.

"Lady Anne, cousin, I have missed you so. Mistress Ashley has been letting me take my lessons in the garden. She says I will be ready to start Latin by the new year,"

"That is wonderful my sweet. I am pleased that you are doing so well. You are indeed a bright girl to be learning so quickly."

Anne watched with pleasure as Kitty blushed scarlet under her praise. They ladies present watched silently as Anne and Kitty continued their conservation for several minutes. Finally, noticing how close it was to suppertime Lady Brighton gently reminded Anne that she would want to change out of her traveling clothes before the household convened for the meal.

Later that night, after Kitty had retired, Anne along with Lady Brighton, Mistress Ashley, Nan, and Madge gathered to discuss the recent happens both at court and at Hever. All five of the ladies agreed that Anne would have to tread carefully with Mistress Seymour now that the Queen had left court. Lady Brighton, as the mother figure of the group, was the most concerned and advised that Anne pay reverence to Jane to avoid the Kings wrath sighting that if he was willing to send his wife from court god only knew what he could do to Anne. Nan and Madge reminded Anne of the council give to her by the king's sister, Princess Margaret, who told Anne that women for years in the English courts did things against their better judgment. Margaret also reminded Anne that she could do a lot more for Katherine if Anne was in the King's favor.

* * *

Anne spent close to a month a Hever, finding healing both in the pure country air and in Kitty's infectious personality. The more time spent Anne spent with Kitty the happier she became. Lady Brighton spoke several times to Anne about how happy she was that Kitty had come to Hever. According to both Lady Brighton and Mistress Ashley, Kitty was a model pupil eager to learn and respectful of the household staff. They also remarked that Kitty's sweet naivety would have caused her a great deal of trouble at Lambeth. According to a letter that Anne received from Charles Brandon several young girls had been removed from the Duchess's house after it was discovered that they had engaged in sexual relations with their music master. Two of the girls, Charles revealed, were with child and another delivered not a fortnight after removal. Anne was forever pleased that Kitty had escaped that fate.

Time in the countryside was quickly drawing to an end for Anne and her ladies. They had received summons to return to court to attend a ceremony that would create Mistress Seymour Marquess of Pembroke. Anne and her ladies were not looking forward to that event. Thankfully the pomp and circumstance of endowment was over quickly as the King was eager to spend private time with his Lady. Jane was given her own household which did include two of Katherine's former ladies Anne Parr and Ursula Misseldon, neither lady took any pleasure in their new appointment.

* * *

As life at court returned to normal Anne spent a great deal of time with the Brandon's, once even invited to play cards with them and the king. The king had been much nicer to Anne than she had expected, he had even praised her for her work at Hever. Throughout the fall Anne continued to spend time interacting with the king and ever on occasion with Mistress Seymour. When it came to her dealings with Jane, Anne remembered that Lady Margaret had often spoke of keeping your friends close and enemies closer. For though Jane was not Anne's enemy, Anne needed to be friendly to her in order to be in the King's good graces.

Katherine and Anne continued to write each other often. While Katherine tried to remain positive in her letters Anne could sense her sadness and therefore filled her letters with news of foreign courts, latest trends, and Kitty's accomplishments. Anne also included simple gifts for Katherine in her letters, Kitty's first embroidered pillow being Katherine's favorite. At the Queen's advice Anne began to make plans to bring Kitty to court for Christmas.

There were a great many things Anne would have to do before Kitty and Mistress Ashley could join her at court. Anne first approached Thomas Cromwell to obtain larger apartments suitable to accommodate Anne's growing household. Cromwell was supportive of Anne and approved the move quickly. With the ability to house Kitty and Mistress Ashley at court Anne then wrote to Lady Brighton informing her that Kitty would need several new gowns.

_...indeed while Kitty's wardrobe saw vast improvement when she arrived at Hever she has nothing for court. She and Mistress Ashley will remain at court for the entire Christmas season so please ensure that they both have gowns for all events. When they pack for the journey make sure that they have enough clothing if they are invited to stay longer. I have faith that you and Mistress Ashley have prepared Kitty in the manners and customs of court so she will do your teachings proud. Plan to have them, along with two maids, arrive at court on December 20th._

* * *

As planned Kitty and Mistress Ashley arrived at court without any problem shortly after the midday meal. While Mistress Ashley directed the maids in unpacking Anne and her ladies helped Kitty ready herself to meet the King.

"Mind yourself little one. Answer any questions the king asks, curtsey as Lady Brighton has taught you, and above all be kind a polite to everyone you meet."

"Even Mistress Seymour my lady."

"Especially the Marquess little one. She holds great power over the king so you cannot upset her regardless of your feelings."

"Yes, Lady Anne."

Kitty, Anne, and their ladies made their way to the throne room where the King would welcome Kitty to court. Anne was delighted to see that Jane was not present when they arrived. They were able to quickly introduced Kitty and while the King did ask her several questions, he did not force her to stay for a long time.

Anne and Kitty enjoyed the next several days in relative quiet, dining one night with the Brandon's. There meal was a prime opportunity to put Kitty's lessons to the test. Both Margaret and Charles praised Kitty for her grace and decorum and while Kitty and Margaret talked Charles pulled Anne aside.

"Be careful with the Seymour's, Lady Anne they are gaining more power by the day."

"I am well aware of that Your Grace and have no desire to make a spectacle of myself."

"You do not understand Anne. These chambers, that Cromwell has assigned you, connect directly to the Kings through a series of passages."

"What? How? Your Grace what was he thinking?"

"Cromwell sees what I have Anne, the King is enchanted with you. The fact that you, despite your families reputation, have made no effort to enter his bed is something he does not understand. He enjoys when you join us a cards. He listens to your plans to improve the area around Hever and has even suggested we use your work as a model throughout England. He is impressed with your knowledge of the world. And yes; he is still in love with Jane, but she has not given him her maiden head and many at court hope he will grow tired of her."

"Good then he can return to his wife."

"He won't Anne, his desire for a son has blinded him. If he were to cast Jane aside he would only seek out another woman to bear him the son he craves."

"Due the Seymour's have any reason to think that I am a threat? Do they know of the passage way? Or of the King's feelings?"

"No not yet. Cromwell and I do not even think that the King remembers the passage. But take care Anne, watch yourself and those around you. The Queen is sure that god brought you to England for a reason we need only to discover what it is."

* * *

Anne had not stopped thinking about what Charles had said, it consumed her every thought and plagued her dreams. Despite all of her worries Anne was determined to make Kitty's Christmas at court a joyous one. Both Anne and Kitty along with their ladies were in the Great Hall with all of court, dressed in elegant new gowns to celebrate the season.

"Why does Mistress Seymour dress so, with a slit down her bodice and her breasts exposed for all the world to see?"

"Mind yourself Kitty. How Mistress Seymour chooses to display herself is none of your business. "

"Yes Lady Anne, but I do not understand why she would dress that way when she claims she is a virgin."

"Kitty that is quite enough. You have stated your opinion now mind your tongue."

Despite her brief anger at Kitty's comments Anne could see where they were coming from. The King had his mistress sitting next to him in the queen's throne throughout the celebrations, something that was quite displeasing. Luckily before Kitty could begin her comments anew Charles expressed an interest in introducing Anne to several members of court Thomas More, the Emperorial Ambassador Eustace Chapuys, and Sir Francis Bryan. Anne had heard of all three men but until now had never been introduced. While More and Bryan merely bowed to the lady before engaging Charles in conservation, Ambassador Chapuys asked Anne to speak with him for a few moments.

"Lady Anne, on behalf of my master I must thanks you for your constant support of Queen Katherine. My master can not put into words the importance your letters have to his aunt."

"Thank you Ambassador that is most kind of you. Please tell your master that the joy is mind for Her Majesty was ever so kind to me when I returned to England."

"My master wanted you to know that because of your years with the Lady Margaret and your loyalty to the Queen that if you ever need him he will be there for you."

"He is most kind. Please tell him that he, the Queen, and the Princess Mary are all in my prayers."

"Thank you sweet lady."

* * *

After the holidays, January flew by for the members of Anne's household and soon it was time for Kitty and Mistress Ashley to return to Hever. As winter gave way to spring Henry's court continued to change. March and April saw the burning of over a dozen heretics, at the order of Thomas More. May brought the most shocking change to the country; for the King, using various means, separated from Papal authority and became head of the Church of England hoping that this act would finally get him the divorce he wanted. All the while the King continued to create a deeper friendship with Anne. Anne unable to stomach much more of Henry and his court decided to retire to Hever for the summer, leaving the court the same day as Thomas More. Anne hoped that the Queen would respond to her letters soon and give her the guidance she craved.

**Please review it is nice to know that people think I am doing a good job.**


	6. 1532 part 2

**AN: This was another hard chapter to write and I hope everyone likes it. I wanted to set the strange for chapter 7. I hope this is believable please let me know if you think I am on crack. Thanks as always for read and I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer in chapter one.**

_Anne, _

_Sweet child I understand your fears about the King and any potential advances he may have towards you. Take heart dear one for I know what men like Cromwell wish for you and I have no objection. Many at court fear Jane's power over the king. She has his ear but lacks the knowledge to guide him in a path that will benefit England. The role of a queen has many parts beyond bearing sons. A queen must guide and nurture her husband, aiding him in finding the path that will best suit both the court and the country. Mistress Seymour will be unable to do so, she will only feed her families ambitions. You Anne, are well liked in court and respected for both your intellect and kindness. While I do not approve of Cromwell trying the place you as the King's mistress without permission or due cause. Know this if you ever feel an attraction to the King, an attraction that would have you assume that role you have my blessing. There is little we can do to stop the King from marrying Mistress Seymour but we can take steps to ensure that the woman he goes to when Jane can not meet his needs has England's best interests at heart. Pray sweet one, clear your conscious, and follow the path that I believe God has selected for you._

_Katherine_

Laying the letter down Anne could not believe its contents, could Katherine really be giving her permission to bed the King? Or better yet did Anne want to? Yes, the King had been kind to her ever since the Christmas celebrations but he was not attempting to court her. They had danced together several times and Anne was a usually guest in the Brandon's chambers of cards or supper, but every interaction did not go beyond what was, by standards of protocol, appropriate for a married man and a virgin maid. The King had yet to show her any favoritism towards her nor had he tried to bestow any gifts upon her. Anne was at a loss clearly Katherine, and others at court, saw something she did not. Anne vowed to be alert to any changes in the King's behavior when she returned to London.

* * *

It would be September before Anne returned and when she did the Kings true feelings for her were quickly revealed. Just days before Anne returned to court Mistress Seymour was called back to her family's home to be present in dealing with the scandal surrounding her father and sister-in-law. Rumors traveled swiftly though court that John Seymour was the true father of Catherine's new child. Anne, Charles, and Margaret all had a good laugh at the Seymour families expense. With the King's mistress missing wealthy families were quick to place their daughters in the Kings sights. The King, ever loyal to the woman he hope would give him his sons, rejected all of them.

Within a week of Anne's return she and her ladies were invited to accompany the King and the Brandon's on a ride through the royal park. It was on that ride that the King would make his attentions towards Anne know.

* * *

As they began their ride the King was quick to place himself next to Anne.

"Tell me Lady Anne how have you enjoyed these months back in England?"

"It has been a pleasure Your Majesty. Everyone has been so kind to me."

"A lady of your rank must have many suitors."

"A few, but I have little time for them what with the demands of Kitty and Hever Castle."

"Your ward seams to be a credit to your teaching."

"Thank you Majesty. I am ever so relieved that Kitty was able to come to Hever instead of Lambeth. To think of what could have happened to her breaks my heart."

"Indeed the deals are well know and with Kitty being as beautiful as her Mistress it is better for her to had escaped."

The kings complement did not escape Anne, or the rest present and Charles quickly directed Margaret, Nan, and Madge back to allow that King and Anne their space.

"You are a beauty Lady Anne in mot only your looks but also your soul."

"Your Majesty is most kind to me."

It was the Kings next statement and her respond that shocked Anne to her core. It also helped her to realize the importance of Katherine's letter.

"Tell me sweet lady have you ever give thought to becoming a man's mistress.'

"No Your Majesty. But my beloved mistress Lady Margaret did allow several ladies in her court to do so. Though she stressed the importance of keeping the relationship out of court. Lady Margaret believed, and I agree, that the best kind of mistress is one that a man can escape to when life at court becomes to much. This woman is never known to court as the man's mistress, indeed he does bed her with the palace walls but she is mostly a confidant for him and appears to be no more that a beloved sister."

Anne could see that her words gave the King pause and as they group rode into the palace courtyard the conservation was over, for the time.

* * *

The rest of September flew quickly as did October and November. It was early December that saw Charles in Anne's chambers providing the counsel he believed she needed.

"You Grace what brings you to my chambers?"

"A new development, the King is making preparations to travel to France in the spring. He hope that King Francis will pledge his support to the marriage."

"I see. We knew that this could happen but what do you think I could do."

"Anne, I must give counsel that you may find upsetting. The past months have seen a growth in your relationship with the king. He tries to give you gifts, you always dance at various events, and he enjoys the rides you and your ladies take with him. But now that Jane is back in court his attention to you has diminished, he speaks to Jane that your are his beloved sister and she does not see the threat you pose. If Francis gives his support the King will demand that Jane finally allow him to bed her. This could spell trouble for you."

"I am well aware of his need to bed Jane, he has even spoke about it during our rides."

"Has he asked you to bed him?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Anne, if you were to bed the king before Mistress Seymour then he would likely feel an ever increasing desire for you."

"You what me to bed him like some common whore."

"No Anne I would never advise you to do so. But examine you conscious and if you find that you like the idea of bedding the king do so quickly before he slips through your grasp."

* * *

Again Charles had given Anne much to digest and throughout the month she and her ladies discussed the matter. Their words of faith and encouragement combined with letters for Katherine and Lady Brighton guided Anne. With Kitty safely tucked away at Hever, recovering from a cold, Anne knew what she wanted to do. On Christmas Day as she and the king danced she saw her chance. Leaning into him she whispered, "I have a present for you Your Majesty, one that I cannot give one the New Year in front of court. It is something a maid can only give once. If you still desire me, use the passage way to come to my chambers tonight. I will wait for you."

**Please read and review. Look for chapter 7 to come soon.**


	7. 1532 to 1533

**AN: This was the hardest of all to write and I hope it came out alright. Anne has a bit of a martyr complex in the beginning but never fear that will change. This is the very first sex scene I have written and I hope it came out ok. The fact that they had sex is not what really matter, what does matter is how Henry treats her and what happens after. As always the disclaimer is in chapter one. Enjoy.**

Tears rolled down Anne's cheeks as she thought of the night to come, her fear of the repercussions suffocating. Anne knew quite well what could happen once a woman was a maid no longer. Stories of her sister's exploits spend like wildfire throughout Europe, but Anne could not change the path she was on. While part of her did this for Katherine, knowing that should Anne have the king's ear she could champion for the Queen, the other part did it solely for her.

Ever since her return to England dozens of suitors had approached Anne wanted to marry her. All wanted her wealth and few wanted Anne. The King was different he was attracted to Anne alone something that made her heart swell. It had been hard to resist the King once he had begun his advances in earnest. He never out right asked Anne to his bed, but the looks he had given her showed his desire clearly. The King was good at getting what he wanted one look could send a woman to her knees, even Anne.

She knew that after this night she would be ruined. Should King make their relationship know to court Anne would be just another one of his many whores. Knowing this Anne had alerted her ladies to what would be done should Anne's place in king's bed be revealed, a plan that while upsetting to all of the ladies was something that they did agree to. If the court learned that Anne no longer possessed her maiden head, that she was just another whore, Anne intend to retire to the countryside and when her judgment day arrived Kitty would inherit Hever Castle. Anne knew that this plan was not without its flaws but she vowed that she would take ever step necessary to ensure Kitty's reputation did not suffer for her mistakes and that Kitty understood the importance of her maiden head.

Anne ran her fingers over her face, erasing her tears, just as the entrance to the passage opened and the king stepped into her chambers.

"You have been crying my sweet."

"Yes, I fear what will happen after this night."

"Nothing bad will happen to you, just as I have promised on one need ever know. You are a jewel shine bright in a sea of unhappiness. My jewel and I will always care for you."

Anne opened her mouth to answer but was silenced by the kings lips on hers. The king kissed her with passion, a passion that made Anne go weak and cause heat to pool in her belly. As he released Anne from the kiss and reached down to untie her dressing gown Henry could feel her uncertainty.

"You're shaking my sweet, what is wrong?"

"I have heard that when a woman losses her maiden head it can be quite painful."

"You need not worry for I will be always be gently with you."

As he removed her dressing gown Henry could only marvel at Anne's slim form. Though still covered by her shear nightdress he could easy make out Anne's gently curves and small waist. when he continued to remove their clothing he felt no rush to complete their coupling. Something about her screamed for him to take the utmost care, to worship her body as he took her. When Anne stood naked before him, Henry again pressed his lips to hers and raised her gently into his arms. Henry carried Anne to her bed and began his exploration of her body.

Henry had seen many women before but Anne was different she was pure and untainted. He moved his lips from hers and began to taste every inch of her. Starting with neck Henry smiled as Anne mewed with pleasure when he came to the joining of her neck and shoulder. He continued his voyage down her chest playing attention to her perfect breasts. As he kissed one he would caress the other. And when he took the nipple on her right breast into his mouth he was rewarded with one of the most beautiful sounds, Anne moaning his name.

As he continued down Anne was soon writhing beneath him. Coming to her woman hood Henry could smell the sweetness of her arousal. He thrust one finger into her depths to ensure she was ready to receive him. She that she was he position his shaft at her entrance and placed his lips to her ear whispering reassurances.

"You will feel pain my sweet and I am sorry but fear not for pleasure will follow."

Then with out warning he thrust into her, breaking her maiden head, and filling her like she never though possible. Once he was completely within her he stilled allowing her virgin body time to adjust to the intrusion. When he felt her squirm beneath him he knew she was ready. Henry removed his shaft until only the tip was within her before trusting in again. He continued at a slow pace until Anne begged for him to move faster. Henry complied and began moving with great force eager to spill his seed with in her. As he came closer to his own climax he could feel her walls tighten around him until they both came, screaming the others name.

Once his breathing returned to normal Henry rose from the bed, dressed, and after gently kissing Anne returned to his chambers. Anne remained where he had left her and another tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Henry continued to visit Anne's bed over the next several weeks. He was always gently and kind but each time they coupled Anne was left wanting more from their relationship. As if Henry could read Anne's mind he began writing her little notes leaving them on her pillow after she was asleep. While Anne still woke to an empty bed, knowing that Henry took time to write to warmed her heart.

It was now mid February and Anne was making plans to have Kitty come to court for another visit. Kitty was due to arrive with in the next few days, Lady Brighton would be accompanying her because Mistress Ashley had requested to visit her sister. When Kitty came bouncing in Anne could not help but smile. She that her mistress was still in her night clothes Lady Brighton became concerned and after hearing that Anne had been unwell that morning began questioning her.

"What do you mean unwell, My Lady?"

"It was only an upset stomach and some dizziness, Lady Brighton. Nothing to worry over."

Hearing Anne's symptoms did little to calm Lady Brighton's fear. "Have you any other complaints? Have clothes become tight or your breasts tender?

"Yes Lady Brighton. Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Indeed My Lady, I guess that you not had courses since you began to bed the king. Have you?"

That question stopped Anne in her tracks, sitting down quickly she thought back. No her courses had not come since December. Anne realized that she had been a fool. All this time she was worried what would happen if members of court found that she was bedding the king, she never thought what would happen if she conceived to kings child.

Seeing her mistress's distress Lady Brighton dismissed Kitty and Anne's ladies, allowing her more privacy to examine Anne. This would be the first time Lady Brighton would check a woman for pregnancy, in the early days after his wife's death Thomas Boleyn had taken several of the maids into his bed. After she discovered it, Lady Brighton keep a close eye on them and when one suspected that she could be with child Lady Brighton had the town midwife teach her what to look for in an examination.

"Come on My Lady. I will examine you and then will talk about what must be done."

* * *

Lady Brighton confirm the suspicion, Anne was carrying the King's child. The two ladies talked for hours trying to decide what was the best thing for Anne to do. Lady Brighton told Anne that the child was most likely due in the middle of September and that it would be wise is Anne left court before the King took his trip to France. Think about the King's trip caused Anne's tears to start anew. How could she have forgotten the trip, when Henry hoped that Jane would conceive a son while they were in France? Sobbing in Lady Brighton's arms Anne desperately try to think of a plan.

It would take Anne two long miserable weeks to workup the courage to tell Henry of the pregnancy. Two nights before the ships were due to sail to France all of court danced in the Great Hall. Anne waited for her chance to dance with the king. That chance came when Jane finally left the his arms to dance with her brother Thomas. As Anne and Henry danced she informed him that there was a pressing matter to discuss and asked if he could come to her chambers that night. Seeing the saddens in Anne's eyes Henry agreed to see her.

* * *

Anne again found herself waiting for the king with tears rolling down only this time she made no effort to hide them. When Henry entered her chambers he crossed swiftly to her side.

"Sweet Anne was has you so upset?"

"I have to leave court something has happen."

"What do you mean happened, are you alright?"

"I am with child."

"Anne are you sure."

Anne could no longer find her voice for she was so scared. What would Henry due to her now? What kind off future was in-store for her and her child? Gathering what little strength she had Anne nodding.

"It is alright my sweet. Go to Hever knowing that you have my love. I will write and visit as often as I can. I am sure Charles and Margaret will also."

Forever thankful that she had Henry's blessing, Anne rode to Hever the same day Henry and Jane set sail for France.

**(Cowers in fear) Please review.**


	8. 1533 part 2

**AN: Sorry this took longer to upload but I lost internet just as I finished, only well life happens. The chapter serves only to summarize what happens before Henry finally visits Anne at Hever. I wanted to cover the wedding and coronation quickly before giving Jane a little well deserved trouble. Thanks to everyone who review. This chapter is dedicated to X5-452 and 494 as thanks for her lovely emails that have made me feel so much better as I battle a rather nasty cough. As always the disclaimer is in chapter one. **

Charles Brandon did not look forward to the task the king had given him. True his was eager to seeing Lady Anne again; it had been three months since she left court. They did write each other often but Anne was always careful never to mention her pregnancy for fear that their letters would be read by the wrong people. If only this visit could be a social one, but Charles was not that lucky. The king had commanded that he go to Hever to inform Anne of the Act of Succession and watch as she and her household signed the oath. Charles was no fool and knew that doing so would hurt Anne deeply.

Much had changed at court since Anne left. The king and Mistress Seymour, along with various members of court, traveled France in early March. One there the king ask Francis if France would support the marriage between Henry and Jane. Francis agreed to support the marriage, not because he liked the match but because he knew that the emperor would be livid. Once the king and Jane had Francis's support Jane was quick to allow Henry into her bed.

The king and Jane were married in April and not three days later Jane was crowned Queen. The coronation proved to be a disappointment, few of Jane's new subjects gathered to see the celebration. After the wedding Henry began to craft the oath. Every one of Henry's subjects was order to sign it stating that they recognized the validity of the King's new marriage, the new line of succession, and the supremacy of Henry VIII in all matters. The new succession ruled that only the children born of Henry's marriage to Jane would be able to succeed him in ruling England. It also stated that the king's marriage to Katherine was never valid. Katherine was now styled as the Princess Dowager of Wales and her daughter was now the Lady Mary Tudor.

Charles knew that Anne would find all of this quite distressing. He hoped that he could hide from her the knowledge of those imprisoned for refusing to sign.

* * *

"Please tell me you are joking Charles?"

"I wish more than anything that I could. But the king mind is set, you must sign the oath or I cannot promise your safety."

Anne turned from Charles and walking to the chairs by her sitting room window. Sitting down she gazed out at lands around Hever hoping to gain strength from them. Charles allowed her several minutes of peace for kneeling before her. Placing his hand on her swollen belly he could feel the movement of the child within, it was as though the babe could sense its mother's distress.

"Think of child, if you refused it could very well grow-up without its mother."

"Is that a threat Charles? Is everyone told sign or die?"

"The king is considering charging those who refuse with treason. You must pick your battles Anne. Sign and keep your place in the kings heart."

"So I must between supporting my Queen and love of King. Tell me Charles does this new succession mean that Jane is with child."

"Nothing has been announced, but by the way the king treats her I would not be surprised."

"Very well then, may god forgive me for my sins."

Charles watched with a heavy heart as Anne followed by her ladies signed the oath. After he left her chambers for the main hall he could see that Lady Brighton had assembled all of the household staff, once the staff heard that their mistress had signed they all followed. As Charles rode out from Hever he sent a prayer to heaven that god would look after Anne and her child.

* * *

The next month would see nearly all of Henry's subjects signing the oath. There were of course some who did not including Thomas More, Bishop John Fisher, Katherine, and Mary. The king was disappointed that his daughter refused to sign and he wrote to Anne seeking her guidance. Anne responded that Henry should give Mary time; it would hard for a girl Mary's age to betray her mother so. Henry took her advice to heart and when Jane asked if Mary had signed he told her that he was going to give Mary time to accept the changes. If only he would have foreseen that how enraged Jane would become.

Henry had never seen anything like it Jane ranted about how Mary and Katherine would be the death of her and that as long as they held power the people would never truly see Jane as their Queen. Luckily he was able to calm her quickly with promises that Mary and Katherine would see their households diminished and that Mary would be remove from Ludlow. This seemed to sooth Jane a she retired to her chambers to rest. Hours later Henry would receive word that Jane had miscarried the child she was carrying.

Hampton quickly became suffocating for Henry; and soon he along with Charles and several grooms rode out. Jane believed that he would spend two or three days hunting, with in reality he intended to visit Anne.

**AN2: Please understand that in on way I believe that a woman deserves that emotional and physical pain associated with a miscarriage. This merely severed as first rift Henry's love for Jane, remember that do to the circumstances he did not like it when his wife's pregnancy ended in anything other than a healthy son.. **

**Please review**


	9. 1533 part 3

**AN: This chapter was kind of odd to right, I start at the end and worked my way up. I hope it all flows well together. I have several oneshots in mind based on this chapter that will come later. I hope everyone is enjoying to story. I have also added more costumes to my profile, let me know what you think. For the disclaimer see chapter one.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Shannra810 who was the first to review the last one.  
**

Henry rode swiftly eager to see Anne. He stopped only long enough to info Charles and the grooms of change in destination. He stress that should anyone at court become aware of his relationship Anne all those present would conducted to tower and hung without trial. Anne was important to him and could not risk the danger associated with Jane and her family knowing his secret. As the group rode into the courtyards the desire to see Anne was overwhelming. Henry jumped from his horse and nearly ran to her chambers.

Once there he gathered Anne into a passionate kiss barely able to control his delight at seeing her. Knowing things were likely progress quickly Anne's ladies abandoned their sewing and left the room.

"Henry, what are you doing? What come over you?"

"I needed to see. To feel you. To be with you."

"Sweet Henry you know I am here for you always."

"I need to be in you Anne. Allow me that, but only if you sure that our love making will not harm the babe."

Anne did not answer in words but instead crushed her lips to his, she had longed for touch. Henry understood at once the Anne desired him as much as he wanted her and soon they were both lost to their emotions. At first their coupling was hurried but soon Henry carried her into her bedroom and professed his love many times.

* * *

Hours later as the first of the suns rays welcomed in a new day, Henry gazed down at Anne's sleeping form. The soft rise and fall of naked chest called him. He was in awe of her and her beauty. Anne had given him so much and asked for nothing in return, should she ask for the world he would it to her without pause. Henry was forced to stop his daydreams when Nan knocked on the partition between the rooms.

"Your Majesty, Madge and I and brought food for you and My Lady. And your saddle bag so you may dress."

"Thank you Nan. Fetch a nightdress and robe for your mistress. We will be out shortly."

"Yes Majesty."

Nan did as he commanded and then left with Madge to grant the couple more time together. Henry woke Anne and helped her dress. As they began to eat he knew that she needed to know everything that happened with Jane.

Tears fell from Anne's eyes as Henry told her of Jane demands. Henry felt like a fool for is promise to remove Mary form Ludlow and dissolve her household. Henry did truly love his daughter, but Jane was his Queen and fits of rage were not conducive to a healthy pregnancy. Henry need a son from Jane and he needed it soon. Should Jane fail to grant him a living son, Henry would be force to take action against her. If he had to seek another wife the English people would not take kindly to it as long as Katherine lived. Henry could never wish hard on Katherine, she had been good to him, but a king needed a son.

When Anne offered her home as place to send Mary he knew it was perfect. Anne had wonders from Kitty and knowing of the friendship between Anne and Katherine, he could think of no one better to take in and protect his daughter.

* * *

Weeks later Charles, along with Ambassador Chapuys, rode to Ludlow to conduct Mary to Hever. Mary was not please to have her household dissolved, many of the staff had been with her since childhood. Before Charles could take her to Hever he had to inform Mary and the Ambassador of Anne and Henry's relationship. Chapuys was not surprised, he knew of Katherine's letter's to Anne and was glad she acted on them. Anne was good and kind. She make the perfect mother for Henry's children, but blinded to love or ambition and care Mary as if she was Anne's own. After the Ambassador calmed Mary's fears the three departed for Hever.

* * *

**AN: Thought about stopping there was my muse wanted to continue.**

* * *

Lady Brighton hurried into the courtyard, the carriage was early and there was no one to great it. Anne had stressed for weeks the importance of making Lady Mary feel at home once she arrived at Hever. Mary's rooms had been prepared and a companion had been procured. Everyone at Hever was taking great to assure that although Mary was no longer a princess she would not have to suffer do to her new station. As the carriage came stop, Lady Brighton straighten her gown and prepare to great Hever's newest resident.

"Lady Mary, Ambassador Chapuys, Lord Suffolk welcome to Hever Castle. I hope you all had a pleasant journey? Lady Anne sends her apologies for not meeting you in person, but we were not expecting for several hours."

"It is alright Lady Brighton. We made good time. Is Anne in her chambers?"

"No Charles, I'm right here."

Anne stepped into the courtyard and caught her first glimpse of Mary. She was slim and bit sickly looking, but Anne could see Katherine's strength shining through her daughter. As Mary's belongs were removed from carriage and taken to her chambers, Anne directed them all inside so she welcome Mary to her new home.

"Lady Brighton if you please supervise the unpacking of Lady Mary's belongings I would be most grateful. Inventory her clothing so we can see if new gowns are needed. Now with that out of the way, welcome to Hever Lady Mary."

"Thank you Lady Anne."

"I hope you will find your stay here to be a pleasant one. Let us go to my chambers so I can explain a bit more about how run my home."

* * *

"Ever since my return to England I taken great lengths to ensure the health and happiness of all who reside here. You met Lady Brighton when you arrived, she and husband are the head my household staff. These are my ladies Nan Saville and Madge Sheldon, I expect for you treat them with respect and kindness. Katherine Howard, or Kitty as prefers to called, has ward the past two years. Mistress Ashley in her governess. When I and my ladies are court I expect you to the guidance of Mistress Ashley and Lady Brighton. I procured Mistress Catherine Parr to act as your companion here at Hever. Your chambers share a sitting room with Kitty's and Mistress Parr is roomed down the hall. Every morning a maid will wake you, provide you with means to break your fast, and help you dress. Mass is promptly at nine except on Sunday's when it is a ten, to allow time for the villagers to complete their morning chores. After mass you free to do what wish, Kitty has lessons and my ladies and I usually take walk around gardens until time for the midday meal. In the afternoon, while Kitty is in her lessons, my ladies and I gather in my sitting room and sew for the poor, you are welcome to join us. Supper is served for the entire household in the great hall. Have you any questions?"

"No Lady Anne, thank you for your kindness."

"Of course Lady Mary. Now perhaps Mistress Parr should show you to your chambers, while Kitty returns to her lessons."

Mary, Kitty, Catherine, and Mistress Ashley rose from their seats at left the room. Nan and Madge found tasks within Anne's bedroom in an effort to allow privacy for Anne to converse with Charles and Ambassador Chapuys. The three discussed for hours the most recent happenings at court and when they were done the skies were dark with rain. Anne insisted at the gentlemen remain at Hever until the rains cleared knowing that it could be quite perilous to travel in such weather.

* * *

The next morning after Mass, while Mary spent time with the Ambassador before his return to London (the harsh weather had prevent his leaving), Anne and her ladies took a walk around the gardens. Anne was uncomfortable; her back had been aching since the early hours of the morning. Stopping to rest on one of the many benches, Anne could see Charles approaching.

"Anne, are you alright?"

"Yes Charles, a bit of back pain is normal this late in the pregnancy."

"Are you sure Anne? Should I have someone call the midwife before I leave?"

"No, I think that I will just retire to my chambers to rest."

Charles moved to help Anne stand and was shocked as her water broke soaking her dress and ground below. Anne quickly alerted her ladies and issued directions. "Nan, please fetch Lady Brighton and tell Kitty and Mary what's happening. Madge, send a page to the midwife and meet me in my rooms. Charles if you would be kind enough to help me to my chambers."

Anne could see that Charles was uncomfortable, as most men were when it came to childbirth, but it could be dangerous for her to try to walk on her own. With Charles's help Anne reached her chambers with little problem and once there was handed into the cares of her ladies.

Lady Brighton, the most experienced of the group, instructed Nan and Madge to help Anne into a nightdress and onto the bed. The midwife and her assistant arrive quickly and followed by Kitty, Mary, Mistress Ashley, and Ambassador Chapuys. The men, along with Kitty and Mary, took up vigil in Anne's sitting room knowing that could be hours before the child arrived. Beyond the thick drapes that separated the sitting room from bedroom Anne's pains continued to grow.

Over several hours all those present worked diligently, doing everything they could to assure the health of Anne and her child. Nan and Madge remained with their mistress. They wiped her brow while offering words of support and encouragement. Mistress Ashley split her time between Anne and those gathered waiting of news of the child. Lady Brighton helped where needed but left times to ensure that despite the excitement within Anne's chambers the household continued to run smoothly. It was nearly suppertime when the midwife deemed that Anne was ready to push.

Out in the sitting room; Mary, Kitty, and Katherine Parr clung to their rosaries praying that the child would arrive soon; and just as maid entered with food for those gathered, through curtains the most beautiful sound could be heard, the cries of a newborn.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, please review.**


	10. 1533 part 4

**AN: This was a fun chapter to write I want to cover a lot. To explain more about Mary's feelings about the move and Charles's about Anne. I hope everyone likes it. FYI new chapters are going to becoming much slower as my long weekend is now over, I have work in the morning and will have less time for my writing. I am not going to forget about this story, it means to much to me, but it could be another few days before the next update. As for cough I have had, joy of joys it's bronchitis (thank god for Z-paks). Disclaimer in chapter one.**

It was now near midnight and Hever was still, peaceful. Mary sat at her window and thought back to the events of the past few days. When Lord Suffolk had informed Mary that Lady Anne was thick with king's child she had been furious. For the king to disinherit her, forbid her contact with her mother, dissolve her household, and place her in the care of his mistress was almost too much to bear. Mary was shocked to learn her mother's role in Lady Anne becoming her father's mistress. Ambassador Chapuys told Mary of the letters sent between the two women; letters that included her mother's prayers of Anne's safe delivery. After meeting the lady, Mary could understand why Ambassador had counseled her that she safe and even loved at Hever.

Looking at chambers Mary could see that Lady Anne had taken great care to ensure her comfort. Yes, the room was smaller than Mary was used to and she did not relish in having to share her sitting room with Kitty. But the rooms were warm and richly furnished fit for a lady in high standing. Surly Mary was lucky; she was warm and safe, with people who cared for her, while her mother was banished to the dismal Moor.

Mary smile as she remembered the first cries of her new sister. The child was beautiful and Mary was honored when Anne directed that she be the first to hold it, after its mother. Lady Anne had been so kind allowing Mary to hold the child until its cries began anew. Lady Brighton had laughed at Mary's at the panic on Mary's face, she feared that she had done something to harm her sweet sister; but the babe was merely hungry. When Anne went to untie the laces of her nightgown both Mary and Kitty left to allow the new mother privacy.

She always wanted a younger sister, but her mother suffered enough, losing so many children, and did not need Mary's wishes adding to her burden. Gazing at the stars Mary vowed to protect her new sister; for the child would not have it easy being born a bastard.

* * *

The next day saw a visit from the king. After Anne had delivered she dictated a note Henry informing him of his daughter's birth. Ambassador Chapuys was kind enough to see it directly from Anne's hand to Henry's. Charles had remained at Hever and spent long hour contemplating his relationship with Anne.

While Charles could admit that at times he felt more than brotherly affection for Anne, he could not deny that she was perfect for Henry. After Margaret's death that summer, Charles had toyed with notion of courting Anne. She was everything a man could want; kind, generous, intelligent, truthful, and loving. While Anne was not blinded by love, she did love with whole heart. Anne would do most anything to protect those she cared about; a trait that Charles knew would serve her well when she returned to court. It was Anne that advised him to marry his ward, Catherine Brooke. But before Anne would allow him to do so, she made him swear that that he would be loyal and faithful to Catherine and that he would not make the same mistakes he had with Margaret.

The king was delighted in his new daughter. Anne had feared that her sex would be a disappointment to Henry. Her fears had been unfounded for with one look at the child he was in love. In love with the beautiful gift Anne had given him. Henry's visit lasted only a few hours but they were wonderful. Anne and Henry chose to name the babe Elizabeth, after their late mother's. The question of Elizabeth's sir name was not as easily answered. When softly entered the room and gave her suggestion the couple knew it was the right one.

"Your Majesty, Lady Anne, forgive me for intruding. But perhaps she could be called Tudor, like me."

"It would be fitting for both of my daughters to share my name. This child shall be called Lady Elizabeth Tudor. Thank you Mary."

Henry's words to Mary were the most wonderful sound. Though Mary hated what he had done to her mother she still longed for his love and approval. It quickly came time again for Elizabeth to feed and while Henry did scold Anne gently for doing so, he could not deny how right it was to see Elizabeth nurse from her own mother instead of a wetnurse.

Before Henry, and Charles, set out for London he and Mary took a walk around the garden. His walk with Mary reminded Henry just how much he loved his daughter. At the end he informed her that, though she could not come to court until she signed the oath, she need not fear losing his love. Hever was a good place for Mary, Anne could help grow and heal.

* * *

Fall gave way to winter and soon it was Christmas time. Anne choose to keep this years celebrations simple and New Years day saw Mary, Kitty, Anne, and their ladies gathered in Anne's sitting room. Anne watched as Mary and Kitty cooed over Elizabeth. Both girls had taken a quick liking to not only Elizabeth, but each other. In the evenings both girls along with Catherine Parr gathered in their sitting room to either sew or play cards. Though Catherine was not yet a close confidant to Mary or Kitty, Anne knew she would be soon. Catherine had lost her first husband early that year and was still a bit jaded for it. Her husband, though young, had been in ill health and Catherine was more of nurse than a wife. Anne could see that was healing from her experience and would soon be whole again.

Turning her eyes to Mary, Anne recalled the kings last letter. In it Henry informed her that Jane was once again with child. Anne knew how important is was for Henry to have a son, but here that Jane could give it to him crushed her. Henry had tried to lessen the blow; starting the letter with sweet words and praises, tell Anne how much he missed her and longed for her return to court. Anne would keep this news to herself for now. Mary would need to know soon, but there no need to ruin the holidays. Leaning back Anne smiled as she watched her family.

**Please review**


	11. 1534 part 1

**AN: Ok so this chapter was impossibly hard to write but thanks to the support of my wonderful new beta, Genie05 the second, I managed to get it done. I hope everyone likes it. As always the disclaimer is in chapter one.**

Anne waited two weeks before she told Mary about Jane's condition. To say the girl was upset would have been an understatement. Tears came to the girl's eyes as she tried to understand the implications of Jane's pregnancy. Mary, like Anne, knew that if Jane were able to give the king a son then all at Hever would be in grave danger. With a prince in the royal nursery, Jane would have absolute power over the king and would never have to fear someone else replacing her. As hard as it was for Anne to tell Mary, she could not have anticipated the pain she would feel upon her return to court.

Anne had delayed her return until March allowing her to not only easy Mary's heartache but also prevent Elizabeth from feeding from a wet-nurse until she was nearly six months old. In the year Anne had been away court not much had changed; yes the Seymour's walked around commanding respect from everyone, but in its heart and soul, court was very much the same. Upon her arrival Anne went to the throne room so she could be received by the king and queen.  
Seeing Jane's pregnant form caused Anne's heart to clench and she was almost unable to continue forward, but she had to. Anne's actions while at court would either prevent suspicion or arouse it. Should Anne cause the Seymours, and those loyal to them, to suspect the true nature of her relationship with the king everyone at Hever would be in danger.

* * *

Over the next months Anne played her part well, doing nothing that would cause people to believe she was anything other than a pure virgin maid. Much of her success was thanks to Ambassador Chapuys who inquired about Anne's ill health within ear shot of Jane's father and brothers.

"Lady Anne, I understand you have been ill these past months," the Spanish ambassador remarked as he bowed to the lovely woman and brushing a courtly kiss to the slim hand. From the corner of his eyes he watched as the Seymours all stopped their conversation and seemed to be listening intently.

"Yes Excellency, it seems that life in the city does not agree with me. My physician has recommended that I spend as much time as possible at my country home," Lady Anne replied demurely as she dropped a slight curtsy to the ambassador.

"That is pity my lady for you are often missed," the Ambassador replied as his eyes met Anne's conveying that the sentiment was felt deeply by him as well as by all of Katherine's supporters who relied on Anne's influence with Henry even if the conversation was merely for show.

"Thank you Excellency," Anne murmured softly as she acknowledged Chapuys bow as he took his leave. Her dark eyes fell on the Seymours who were conversing in a corner their eyes were burning on her and as soon as they saw her watching them they turned back to each other as if they hadn't been spying.

With those simple words Anne hoped that Jane and her family would begin to believe that since Anne was of ill health she would be little threat. Anne also took great care to appear weak and vulnerable, something that was unattractive to a man when he looked for a mistress. Her plan appeared to work, for as Jane's pregnancy progressed the Seymours forced several ladies away from the court when they believed them to be candidates to become the king's mistress. The Seymours knew that the king would be well within his right to take a mistress during the advanced stages of Jane's pregnancy but they could not risk the trouble a mistress could cause especially if she had an ambitious family. At Anne's request the king took great care to appear faithful to Jane throughout her pregnancy and even requested that he not renew their own relationship just yet.

* * *

Jane and her family were pleased by the amount of attention the king had been showing her throughout the pregnancy. Once she began to feel the child move within her womb her father and brothers felt safe and began to think of ways to increase the family's wealth and status. The best way would be to find one of Jane's brothers a rich wife, Anne was the first choice. Edward was concerned about Anne's health causing problems.

"She is weak, how do you expect either of us to gain any heirs from her," Edward demanded of Thomas when he came to him with his plan

"I don't. She is clearly too weak and frail to survive childbirth but she important. The king hopes that she will be able to control Catherine's brat. If we can get Anne to fall for you or me we could finally have a chance to do away with Mary." Thomas replied his eyes alight with the thought of gaining power at court something that his brother already had. Inwardly he hoped to be the one to woo and marry the Lady Anne.

"And what of her fortune, right now Katherine Howard is her heir," Edward shot back

"Yes, a girl of only thirteen. Should her mistress die before she reaches maturity Katherine would need someone to supervise the estate, who better than Anne's widower." Thomas answered smugly

While there were many potential problems in Thomas's plan the Seymours knew that opportunity was too good to pass up after a bit of debate it was decided that Thomas would be the one to court Anne. Over the next several weeks Thomas attempted to court Anne in a variety of ways.

Many at court were not pleased by the attention Thomas poured onto Anne. He showered her with gifts and letters, all of which Anne returned unopened. Henry was not at all pleased by Thomas's advances and several times Charles had been forced to remind him of the importance of keeping Anne's true position a secret. Charles's word of advice did little to calm Henry and he quickly began to search for a way to have Thomas leave court. Luck was on Henry's side when France began requesting a new treaty between the two countries; Thomas was sent to oversee it. Despite the Seymour family's desires towards Anne they all knew how important the treaty would be to Jane's future and that of her children.

* * *

Jane's pregnancy passed quickly and Henry believed the child to be in good health; the ceremonies surrounding her entry into confinement took place in late June. With Jane safely tucked away awaiting the birth of her child, Henry and Anne renewed their relationship.

The first night when Henry appeared through the passage way, Anne could not contain herself and ran to him. Henry held Anne close and locked his lips to hers.

"Sweet Anne oh how I have missed you," Henry murmured against his beloved's lips.

"I know, my love, I have waited so long to have you back in my bed," Anne murmured back holding him close.

Henry removed Anne's nightdress and marveled at changes to her body. Her hips were wider, her breasts fuller, and her stomach carried light marks left by her pregnancy. In any other woman Henry would find these changes revolting, but Anne was different. His hands ran over her body, touching the smooth flesh, and much like their first time together he kissed every inch of her.

Henry loved the power he had over her. No other woman, not even Jane, responded to his touch like Anne did. She mewed, moaned, and gasped in pleasure; releasing her very soul into their coupling. Henry wasted little time before he slammed into her, her back arching in delight. His thrusts were slow to build for he wanted to savor ever moment.

After their coupling Henry rose to dress and before he leaving turned to wish Anne a goodnight.

"I must return to my chambers my love," Henry said his eyes meeting Anne's in a silent apology. A part of him wished to stay in her embrace forever but there was Anne's reputation to think of.

"I know….Henry what will happen to us when Jane delivers?" Anne asked the question then bit her lip worried that she had gone to far, but a part of her was sincerely worried.

"I don't know Anne it will depend on whether or not she has given me the son she promised," Henry replied his eyes meeting hers in the dark before he leaned in to brush a light kiss to her forehead then hurried through the passage way towards his own rooms.

* * *

Three weeks into the confinement maids rushed into the king's apartments to inform him that Jane's labor had begun. Henry was ecstatic; England was going to have its prince. He ordered that heralds be sent into the city to announce the coming birth and that when his son arrived all of England should celebrate with jousts and festivals. While the midwives would assist Jane, the royal physicians were on hand so that once the child was born he could be examined to ensure his health and well-being was good. All of England waited with bated breath as Jane labored for two days. Henry began to lose hope that he would have a strong son; everyone knew that long labors posed risk to child's development. Finally Jane's brother, Edward, came to Henry and informed him of the birth of England's prince.

Anne watched with a heavy heart as fireworks shot into the sky, and wondered, 'What will become of my relationship with the king?' As she collapsed into tears, the physicians prepared to give Henry their report on the child's health.

**Please review**


	12. 1534 part 2

**AN: Everyone wanted this chapter quickly, hope it lives up to expectations. Sorry it's a bit short but where I stopped felt right. Chapter 13 should be up either Thursday or Friday. As always the disclaimer is in chapter one.**

Knowing that the king was awaiting their new the physicians began their report as soon as they entered the room.

Dr Linacre, have been with the king longer than the rest was elected to speak. "Your Majesty, we have examined the prince extensively and there are great concerns for his health."

The king advanced quickly on the group and demanded more information, "What do you mean concerns? Do not tell me that she," Henry's voice dripped with barely suppressed anger on that word, "has done something to harm my son."

Quivering slightly Dr Linacre continued, "The Queen's labor was quite long and traumatic. At this time we do not expect that Her Majesty will have any problems with future pregnancies, but the injuries to the child were severe. For most of the labor the child was trapped within the birth canal which caused great injury, his head has been badly bruised and his brain is most likely damaged. Also when the child finally emerged from his mother, the cord connecting the two was wrapped around his neck causing a lack of air to the prince. These two combined mean that his development will be severely weakened and in all likelihood he will not develop properly. Forgive us but we do not believe the prince is long of this world; if he lives passed his first year it will be a miracle."

Henry was not pleased to hear this and ordered the physicians out of the room. In a fit of rage he threw his goblet against the wall, then he sent a page to fetch Charles Brandon and Thomas Cromwell.

* * *

"She has failed again," the two men heard as they entered the room. "I divorced Katherine because I needed a son, and Jane promised me one. What is wrong with the wretched woman?" When Henry had started speaking his tone had been even but as his speech progressed he'd gotten louder until he practically roared the last phrase at his advisors.

Cromwell was pleased that the Queen failed in her duty, having never liked her. Cromwell saw this as an opportunity to plant doubts in the king's head, "Perhaps, Her Majesty has some sort of ailment that prevents her from bearing healthy children," Cromwell stated in his customary even tone as if he was commenting on the weather rather than planting doubts into his monarch's mind. "It is well known that a mother must be careful not to poison the child with ill thoughts or behaviors."

The king nodded his expression thoughtful as he waited to hear what Charles had to say.

"Your Majesty, I believe that you must take great care with this matter," Charles said after a moments pause to carefully weigh the words he wanted to use. "As long as prince lives you cannot take action against his mother. Should Your Majesty try to take a new wife you must be careful for the English people may not support her as long as Katherine lives."

Henry knew Charles was right as much as he wanted to marry someone else, almost instantly his thoughts jumped to a pair of eyes that were like dark hooks to his soul, someone like Anne; he had to make sure that the people would support his new wife. Katherine had been well loved and people would want him to go back to her. Still that did not change the matter at hand, Jane had failed again. Was Anne the only woman capable of bearing his children? Katherine had tried for years to give him a son but none had lived passed infancy only his daughter, his precious pearl, Mary. Bessie Blount had been able to deliver Henry Fitzroy, but the boy had died as a child. Jane had now failed him twice and his wasn't sure she deserved another try.

His sweet Anne had delivered Elizabeth into world with little trouble and, at twenty-six, still had many child bearing years ahead of her. Henry thought back to his visit when Elizabeth was born; Lady Brighton and the midwife had told him that Anne was built to carry children and that his love had labored better than any they had ever seen before. In truth he desperately wished that he could have married Anne instead of Jane and yet, Anne loved Katherine and would not marry Henry without her permission. His love for Anne prevented him from forcing her to make that choice. No when Jane was recovered he would give her one last chance, but should she fail again he would do everything in his power to marry Anne.

* * *

Across the castle Nan and Madge tried to calm their mistress, but Anne was beside herself with grief and fear. Finally seeing no other option Nan went through the passage way hoping to fetch the king.

Opening the doorway she approached Henry and fell into a deep curtsey. Henry was shocked to see her, "Mistress Saville," he said his tone questioning as he gestured for her to rise.

"My Lady Anne is beside herself at news that the queen has been delivered of a prince. She fears Your Majesty will cast her aside," Nan replied, hoping the king would come and help to calm her mistress.

Henry turned to Charles, who had stayed in hopes of talking sense into the king. "I will go to Anne at once. Make sure that no one is aware that I have left," Henry said to his oldest friend before leaving with Nan to go to Anne.

* * *

Charles moved into the outer room and was greeted by the site of John and Edward Seymour.

"We must see the king." The elder began after a slight bow.

Not at all pleased that he would have to deal with them, Charles quickly replied, "His Majesty is in prayer and will not be disturbed. He needs time to accept that his son is not long for the world."

"Jane wants to see him. He needs to comfort her." Edward reproached.

"That will have to wait until morning. Besides doesn't Her Majesty need rest after her long labor?" Charles asked his eyes hard as he took in the site of the two courtiers who seemed to be willing to try anything to achieve power.

Seeing that Charles would not be swayed the Seymours left quickly eager to plan what could be done to ensure that the king did not blame them for Jane's failings.

* * *

Henry arrived at Anne's chambers and was shocked at what he saw. Madge could barely hold Anne up as she cried. Moving swiftly Henry pushed Madge out of the way and lifted Anne into his arms.

Carrying Anne to her bed he whispered to her, "My sweet love calm yourself; you need never fear losing your place in my heart."

"But she has given you what you desire most. What need could you have for me?" Anne sobbed lifting her head slightly so that her eyes could meet. Anne needed to see his eyes to make sure he truly still felt the same way about her.

Henry kissed her softly, "Anne, you are the air I breathe and the sweetest of angels. How could I ever stop loving you, when it is as if god himself created you to be my perfect other half?" Anne could easily see the love shining brightly in his eyes and burrowed her head into his chest sobbing again this time tears of relief that despite Jane's apparent victory she hadn't lost the man she loved more than life itself.

Knowing that it would be unfair to make advances towards Anne, Henry simply pulled the covers over both of them and held her close. Taking comfort in both his touch and words Anne drifted off to sleep, safe in her lover's arms.

**Please Review**


	13. 1534 part 3

**AN: After the last one this chapter came to me pretty fast. Hope everyone likes it. I know that many of you are worried about the prince, he will not suffer and his end will be peaceful. Keep in mind the medicine at the time; I had always wondered how Jane could have had such a hard labor without damage to her son (well the wonders of fanfics). As always the disclaimer is in chapter one.**

Henry woke early the next morning and was content to lay there holding Anne. He looked at his love's sweet face and saw that she was pale; her eyes red and swollen from her tears. He gently removed himself from her bed and made his way to her sitting room where Nan and Madge had already gathered.

Eager to care for his love he issued directions to her ladies. "Lady Anne must stay in bed today; I do not want to risk her becoming ill due to her heartache. Let her sleep and I will return after I have dealt with the queen."

"Yes Your Majesty," replied the ladies, curtsying to the king as he left the room.

* * *

After returning to his chambers to dress, Henry made his way to Jane's apartments. Upon entering he noticed that babe's cradle had been placed in the sitting room. He made his way to examine his poor son. In morning light he could see just how weak and injured his son was. Henry gently lifted the child into his arms and held him close.

"My poor boy, I will care for you. The time you have on this earth will be pain free," he whispered to the boy.

"Every care will be taken to ensure the child's comfort. He will be moved today to his own apartments and they are to be washed three times daily. There is no reason to risk his health during the short time his has on this earth." Henry informed the nurse as he handed her the child. "Also, no one is to visit him without my approval."

Henry could barely contain his distain as he entered Jane's bedroom and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Weak, but the midwife says I will recover," Jane responded, her placid blue eyes downcast not daring to meet his eyes.

"If only the same could be said for our son," Henry responded a sneer contorting his handsome features slightly.

"It was not my fault that the labor was so long and harmful, it is not as if I wished for him to suffer," Jane wheedled her blue eyes meeting Henry's for the first time.

"Be as that may, he will be removed from you care at once. Consider yourself lucky that I will make no public announcement of his condition," Henry stated his tone harsh as he glared back at her ignoring the plea in her eyes. He would not be taken in by this woman again, she would have one final chance to bare him a healthy heir but if she didn't, Henry's thoughts trailed off as Jane started speaking again.

"Thank you," Jane said softly, hoping that this not making a public announcement of their son's condition might mean that he would soften towards her, "the midwife says that I should not try to conceive again until the New Year." Jane's tone turned desperate as her eyes met Henry's, "I want to conceive again. I want to conceive a son; a son in the living image of his father. But I fear that I can't, not as long as Mary and Katherine are alive," by the end of Jane's small speech her tone had gone from desperate to nearly hysteric.

"Hold your tongue wife," Henry stated his tone cold and harsh. He couldn't believe the drivel that was coming out of Jane's mouth was she truly alluding to him killing his own child and a woman that while he no longer loved her still had a fondness for in his heart. "Mary and Katherine are away from court and have never tried to harm you. Your failings are your own. If you had worried less about them and more about yourself, then perhaps you could have had a successful pregnancy. Now I will leave you to rest."

* * *

Still angered from his talk with Jane, Henry made his way back to Anne. He was pleased to see that while her color had improved she had remained in bed. Nan and Madge rose upon seeing him and dismissed themselves after their curtsies.

"I am sorry that I left before you had awoken sweetheart," Henry murmured softly as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I understand; did you see the prince? Is his well?" Anne struggled to sit up and Henry was right there helping her easing the cushions behind her back.

Taken her hand is his; Henry could barely contain his tears, "No, my sweet. The birth caused great trauma and he is not expected to live long."

Anne quickly made the sign of the cross, before responding, "The poor boy, I will pray daily that he does not suffer and that when god calls him back, there is no pain." Looking into her beloved's eyes she chose her next words carefully. "Is there nothing that can be done to save him?"

Always amazed at Anne's kindness, Henry kissed her softly. "I wish there was, but I have seen the damage and know that if he lived long he would not flourish."

Sensing that it was too painful for Henry to speak about the prince any longer Anne held him close as he finally allowed himself to cry.

* * *

Weeks continued as the little prince, now named Edward, clung to life. Henry had thought to take Anne to see the babe but was concerned that she was becoming ill. He spent several nights every week with her and he could often hear her retching in the mornings. Anne waved off his concerns, stating that she felt fine by midday and that it was probably just the city air. While her words did calm him a bit, he insisted that Charles keep a close eye on her.

Henry ordered a masque to be played on September 7th; he told Anne that he wanted some sort of celebration on Elizabeth's birthday even if the real meaning was a secret. During the course of the evening Henry was not the only one that observed Anne; Charles, Cromwell, Ambassador Chapuys, and the Seymours all paid a great deal of attention to her. Anne had been feeling off all day and while making her way to speak to Charles started to feel faint and halfway across the room she collapsed.

Nan, Madge, Charles, and his wife Catherine all rushed to her side. They were able to revive her quickly and escorted her back to her chambers. No one noticed the Seymours leave the room.

* * *

Edward watched as Thomas, having just returned to court, paced the length of the room.

Turning back to his brother Thomas began. "Now is our chance. She is even weaker than before and if we are going to succeed we will need to move quickly."

"How do you know that she will be receptive to you advances?" Edward chastised, "If she is truly that ill, she may have no inclination to marry."

"Well we need to do something. The king is sending me back to France soon and we must have a plan in place should Jane fail again.

"Do you think I don't know that? Our very lives could hang in the balance. Perhaps instead of courting the Lady Anne we should make sure that Jane conceives a strong child this time."

Sensing that Edward had a new plan Thomas asked, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

In Anne's rooms Nan, Madge, and Catherine floated around her like mother hens. Madge was the first to realize what Anne's ailment was.

"My Lady, since that king has returned to your bed have you had your courses?"

"No Madge," Anne murmured softly her eyes flying up to meet Madge's as she suddenly came to the same realization that Madge had. Anne thought back to all of her symptoms a smiled. "I cannot believe I did not see it, I am with child."

Anne was elated at the thought that she would soon give her love another child. She rested her hand on her belly and prayed that Henry would be receptive to the news. Another child would complicate things, but Anne could no longer doubt Henry's love for her. He had been so good to her ever since the prince's birth. Anne sent Catherine out to Charles and asked that he tell the king she wished to see him that night.

* * *

Waiting for Henry was nearly unbearable; Anne wanted so much to tell him her news. When Henry finally arrived he crossed the room and gathered her in his arms.

Hold her tight Henry gazed down. "I was so frightened my love. I thought that I was losing you."

"You will never lose me." Anne responded while guiding him to her bed. "I have the most wonderful news," her blue eyes met his wry humor lighting them, "I am with child."

Henry dropped to his knees and placed his hands gently on her belly. "My babe is within you. Oh Anne, this is wonderful news."

Henry thought back to when she was pregnant with Elizabeth; her glow alone was beautiful. To have another child by his Anne was like a dream. He would miss her dearly while she was at Hever, but it was a small price to pay.

Henry smiled at her and proceeded to show her just how happy his was.

* * *

Anne elected to remain at court through September and the day before her departure saw Henry in a meeting with Charles and Cromwell.

"Charles, I would like you to escort Anne back to Hever. Make sure that no harm comes to her. It my child she carries," Henry said to his best friend his eyes conveying that he trusted Charles to ensure Anne's safety.

"Yes your majesty," Charles responded, bowing slightly before leaving to make arrangements.

"Your majesty, might I offer my congratulations on Lady Anne's condition," Cromwell said softly after Charles left. "I know that your majesty cares for her deeply and I pray for the health of her child."

"Yes, Anne is gift," Henry said looking off into the distance, "and honestly if it comes to pass that Jane should fail me again I believe that god would be happy to see Anne as my queen."  
Hearing this Cromwell could not help but smile. Taking his leave of the king, he began to plot how to make Anne their queen.

* * *

Anne was pleased when the carriage finally arrived at Hever; her stomach had been churning for most of the journey. Stepping out she was immediately greeted by Mary and Kitty. The girls hugged Anne and asked after those at court as the hustled Anne inside, Lady Brighton took note of Anne's pale face.

Rushing to Anne's side, Lady Brighton began questioning her, "My Lady, are you alright; you are quite pale? Do you feel faint?"

Laughing slightly, Anne responded, "Never fear Lady Brighton I am quite alright." Anne paused to place her hands on her belly before continuing. "Though is seems this babe is not a fan of carriage rides."

Mary gasped at Anne's statement, "You are with child?"

"Yes sweet girl, god has again blessed the king and I," Anne said her eyes meeting Mary's. "Are you alright with this?" Anne asked and then smiled as Mary nodded, tears in her eyes. "Good, hopefully the country air will agree with me a bit more and I will no longer appear so pale and sickly. Now where is your sister?"

**Please Review**


	14. 1534 part 4

**AN: Hey all here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Pictures of the gifts are on my profile page. Many thanks to my wonderful beta who talked me down when I got really stressed. As always the disclaimer is in chapter one.**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Four weeks, Henry had gone four long miserable weeks without his Anne. He could barely stand it; he wanted her, needed her. Gazing down at his son, who today was three months old, Henry sighed and thought back to his last night with Anne.

_After meeting with Charles and Cromwell, he had attempted to keep busy until it was time to be with his love. She was of course waiting for him and was already in her nightdress watching the fire. He stopped and watched her; watched as her slim hand caressed the gently swell or her belly. They had been lucky that the pregnancy had taken this long to become evident, and that Anne was still able to hide it under her gowns. Anne finally sensed his presences and turned to face him. She crossed the room, took his hands in her dainty ones and placed them on the swell. _

_Smiling Anne looked up at him, "I felt babe quicken today, it was wonderful. Now we can be sure that the babe is strong."_

_He leaned down, gently putting his lips on hers, Anne responded with passion. He laughed, "You are eager tonight my love."_

"_Of course, tomorrow we will have to part and I will miss your touch."_

_Anne pulled him to her bed and her nimble fingers made quick work of their clothing. Once she had finished he placed her on the bed and kissed every inch of her. He lingered on her sweet breasts and stomach, worshiping the growth that was taking place. Finally, Anne whispered her need for him and begged him to take; once he was within her neither lasted long._

_He left her shortly after she had fallen asleep; knowing that if he had been there when she awoke, he would have begged for her to stay._

Henry broke from his daydream as his son shifted in his arms. Handing the child to his nurse, Henry made a promise that he would go visit his love soon.

* * *

Another month passed before Henry was able to keep his promise and on December 1st he rode to Hever. He traveled quickly, the desire to see Anne coursing through him. After handing his horse over to the stable hand, Henry rushed inside and was greeted by the most beautiful sight. Anne was standing in hall, her swollen belly clearly evident under her gown, with Elizabeth perched on her hip and Mary by her side. Anne was barley able to complete her curtsy before Henry took her into his arms.

Henry gently kissed her before embracing his daughters, "All three of my beautiful girls here to greet me, how did I get to be so lucky?"

"We have missed you," Anne responded with a smile. "One of the pages saw you approaching and came to tell us. We could not resist greeting you at the door."

Henry was amazed at how perceptive his love was. How could she have known how much seeing the three of them would mean to him?

He could not believe how big Elizabeth had gotten. At nearly fifteen months she was clearly no longer a baby, but now a child. He could some of Anne in her, Elizabeth's eyes were just like her mother's, and he could also see Tudor traits flowing through the child. Anne and Elizabeth were not the only ones that had changed, Mary had grown into a beautiful women.

He could barely remember what Mary had looked like when she arrived at Hever and before then the last time he'd seen Mary had been when she had left to go to Ludlow. Mary had only been ten at the time and now at eighteen she had grown into a lovely young woman, no longer the child he remembered. Before Henry could contemplate Mary any longer the cart carrying the girls Christmas gifts pulled into the courtyard.

Henry ordered that the cart be unloaded and the gifts taken to Anne's apartments, Mary was dispatched to fetch Kitty.

Once everyone had assembled Anne noticed that one of the baskets seemed to be moving, walking over she gently opened it and saw five little faces.

"A mother dog and her four little pups," Henry he explained as his hand caressed her belly. "I thought it appropriate."

Anne looked up and could not help but laugh, seeing how happy Henry was. "Very, though I don't know if Elizabeth and baby are old enough for a puppy."

As they were talking neither noticed Elizabeth make her way to the basket. She reached on little hand inside and was rewarded with a lick. All heads turned to little girl when see let out a squeal of delight. Nan and Madge rushed over to supervise Elizabeth and her new friend.

Henry laughed with delight as he directed Anne over to a chair. "It appears that our daughter has spoken."

Anne could shake her head. "Mary, you and Kitty had better go claim you pup before Elizabeth decides she wants them all."

The older girls smiled as they gently picked their puppies out of the basket. Elizabeth appeared not to notice, she was to engrossed with hers. Once Mary and Kitty return and were seated, Henry handed each of them a jewelry box.

Anne's contained a beautiful jeweled cross, Mary's a ruby and diamond pendant, and Kitty's a pearl rosary. As the girls examined their gifts Henry explained the significance of each present to the girls.

"Anne, I had that pendant created specifically for you; I wanted you to have a symbol of your faith that is as beautiful as your soul. Mary, your mother was wearing that pedant the first time I saw her it had been given to her by her parents before she left Spain. I found it several weeks ago and had it cleaned and repaired, I hope you like it." Henry paused and smiled as tears fell down Mary's cheeks, she was clearly happy to have something that had been her mothers.

Turning to Kitty, a girl that he saw as a little sister or perhaps even an adopted daughter, Henry explained her gift, "Anne told me that you do not have a rosary of your own, that you have borrowed one of hers since you arrived. I thought that it would be a suitable gift this Christmas."

Anne and Henry watched as Kitty and Mary compared gifts before joining Elizabeth in playing with their new puppies. Henry's hand once again found its way to Anne's belly and was greeted by a swift kick. Anne's laughter ran out when she saw the look on his face. He smiled, happy to be with his growing family.

Several minutes later, Henry leaned over to tell Anne about the last gift he had for her. "My sweet in that chest are some of the finest silks, I know of your love for fashion so I hope you like them."

"If they are a gift from you then I know I will."

After Anne turned to watch the girls Henry contemplated his last gift for Mary. Ever since Katherine had left court, his daughter had not be able to communicate with her mother. That was to change for Henry had decided that Mary should be allowed to write to her mother.

Before he could call her over, Mistress Ashley appeared to take Kitty back to the school room. After the girl left Anne swept down and picked Elizabeth up, stating that it was time for the child to take her nap.

As Anne left the room Mary turned to her father, "Your Majesty, if I could speak with you."

* * *

Henry and Mary left Anne's apartments for her sitting room. Once there Mary spoke in the softest of voices, "I am willing to sign the oath."

Henry could only stare at his daughter, he had never expected to hear those words come from her.

Seeing no resistance from her father Mary continued, "I can not keep putting Anne, Elizabeth, and the new baby in danger."

Concerned with her words, Henry implored, "My pearl, Anne and your siblings are in no danger. I am very careful to protect them."

"But the queen is not happy with my refusal. What if she would begin to suspect something? I can not allow them to he harmed on my account," Mary responded, nearly hysterical.

Taken her hands in his, Henry attempted to calm Mary, "I would never allow any of you to be hurt. I love all of you so much." Pausing to assess Mary's mood, Henry considered his next words carefully, "You know that I would like nothing more than to have you back at court, but that being said I don't want you to sign the oath."

Mary's head snapped up, her gaze questioning.

Placing a finger to her lips, Henry continued "The oath was created with the belief that Jane would give me an heir; because she has yet to do so I am in no rush to see you disinherit yourself. Should she complete her duty to me then I will want you to sign, but if she should fail again I have a different plan in mind. Now why all this concern about Anne's safety. Has she said something to you?"

"No one has said anything, I just," Mary paused trying to find the words, "love her and Elizabeth so much that I can not bear the thought of something happening to either of them and it being my fault."

See tears running down her face Henry held Mary in his arms.

"Mary dear, you forgot your gifts." Came a voice from the door way. Henry and Mary turned a watched as Anne entered to room, a puppy in one arm and the jewelry box in the other.

Mary took them both and headed to her room.

Perplexed at how the girl was, Anne turned to Henry. "Is everything alright my love?"

"Yes sweetheart Mary and I were just talking," Henry responded with a gently kiss.

Anne pursed her lips, clearly up happy that Henry would not tell her the truth. Taking her hand, Henry guided her out of the room.

* * *

Several days after his trip to Hever, Henry sought out Charles hoping his old friend could give him the advice he so desperately needed.

"I miss her," Henry moaned, setting his goblet of wine on the table.

"Anne? Of course you do, she is your soul mate," Charles said taking a sip from his own goblet of wine.

"Charles I can't stop thinking about her and our children. The thought of trying to have a son by anyone but Anne, makes me sick," Henry said as he got up to pace.

"You know I care about Anne, but you married Jane and you have to do your duty to her. Except for failing to give you an heir Jane has been a good wife to you. Until she is with child you have to be the perfect husband or risk suspicion. Suspicion that could endanger everyone at Hever," Charles stated softly watching his friend pace.

"But I can not wait forever. The latest report said that Edward's health is beginning to fail," Henry walked over to gaze out of the window. "One year, I will give her one year. Should she fail to conceive again or should she lose another child then I will find a way, any way I can use to get rid of her."

* * *

On the other side of the castle three cloaked figures meet; hoping that their actions would ensure England's future.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Please Review  
**


	15. 1535 part 1

**AN: Merry Christmas, I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

**February 25, 1535 - Hampton Court Palace  
**

Edward Seymour made his way through the hall towards his sister's chambers bringing with him an old friend, Thomas Culpepper. At his advice Thomas was to become Jane's new secretary, her old one having retired shortly before Christmas.

Arriving at the chamber door, Edward motioned to usher. "Inform Her Majesty that I have brought Master Culpepper, her new secretary."

"Right away sir."

Jane quickly permitted their entrance. "Brother, Master Culpepper it is so good to see you both," Jane greeted before resuming to pace

"What is troubling you sister? Is it something with king? Has he not returned your bed?" Edward questioned.

"Oh no he returned at New Years, through he hardly appears to enjoy it. He has himself a good fuck and then leaves. Seems he has no desire for me except to place a child in my belly."

Wanting to calm Jane, before she began one of her famous rants Edward tried speak in soothing tones. "We all want you to be pregnant soon. With the prince dieing it is more important than ever."

"Don't you think that I know that." Came Jane's retort. "I am lucky though, his has not yet taken a mistress."

Edward could not hide his delight at that news. "That is good, but be wary for the longer it takes for you to conceive the greater the chances are that he will look to another to meet his needs."

"And what will happen when I am pregnant and his is no longer able to bed me. He'll jump in with the first whore that opens her legs."

Culpepper interjected, "You should not worry about things you can not control. Instead you should be focused on using what ever means necessary to become quick with child."

Smiling, Jane's eyes locked with his, "What do you have in mind Master Culpepper?"

* * *

**March 1, 1535 - Hever Castle**

When Henry and Charles arrived at Hever they found Anne, Mary, Kitty, and their ladies still in the chapel. The two watched silently as the ladies finished their prayers. When Anne went to rise from the kneeler Henry moved to assist her.

"Thank you," Anne murmured. Realizing who had helped her, she snapped her head up, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you are doing, what with my child due any day," he replied an amused twinkle in his eye as Henry pulled Anne to stand closer to him.

"You should not worry, the midwife examined me this morning and feels that the child is doing well and will not arrive for another week," Anne said her eyes soft and loving as her tone.

"How can I not worry when I love you and our children so," Henry asked.

Anne smiled, "Speaking of children, Elizabeth's nurses were told to bring her to my chambers after Mass. She will be so happy to see her papa."

As the group made their way to Anne's chambers, Henry kept close to Anne needing to touch her in order to calm his fear of the impending delivery.

Once they opened the door to her sitting room Henry was attacked by mass of red curls.

"Papa, papa," the mass cried from where her face was buried into Henry's doublet.

"My Elizabeth, you have grown," Henry said as he lifted his precious youngest daughter up into his arms.

Anne watched with delight as Elizabeth babbled away in her father's arms. Henry was so good with her nodding, smiling, and even asking questions as the little girl told her stories. Everyone remained in Anne's rooms for nearly two hours talking, eating, and playing with both Elizabeth and the dogs.

Soon though it was time for Elizabeth to take her nap. Rising Anne turned to those assembled, "I think it is time for little one to have her nap. Henry why don't you take Charles, the girls, Nan, Madge, and Mistress Parr out for a ride. The midwife has recommended that I rest in the afternoon and I don't need all of you clucking around like mother hens. Lady Brighton and Mistress Ashley are more than capable of keeping an eye on me."

Henry was of course reluctant to leave but eventually decided that it would be good to spend time with Mary and Kitty. Kissing Anne gently on the forehead he directed everyone to the stables.

* * *

When the group returned Anne was waiting in the courtyard, a letter in her hand. After everyone dismounted and the stable boys had led the horses away Anne handed the letter to Mary. The girl smiled, seeing that it had come from her mother. As she walked off to read in peace, Henry wrapped an arm around Anne.

"She's happy. The letters," Anne clarified when Henry looked at her, "they mean the world to her," Anne finished.

Henry thought back to when he had given Mary permission to write to her mother. His sweet eldest daughter had jumped into his arms and burst into tears. Since then Henry had tried to think of ways to help salvage his relationship with Katherine, wanting to finally make peace with that part of his life. He had authorized an increase in her pension so she could make her conditions at Kimbolton Castle more comfortable. Upon hearing that her health had been decreasing ever since she was banished from court he had sent one of his personal physicians to attend her.

As the household gathered for supper Henry and Anne made their way to her chambers hoping to have a few hours of privacy. Lady Brighton seemed to have sensed their desires and had their supper waiting. The two talked as they ate, basking in each other's presence. After the meal was finished Henry helped Anne ready herself for bed and laid down next to her. With Anne's head resting upon his chest, his fingers wove their way through her hair. He wanted so much to partake in the more physical aspect of the relationship but knew that could cause problems this late in her pregnancy. Simply content to hold her, Henry drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**March 2, 1535 - Hampton Court Palace  
**

Henry and Charles left for court shortly after breakfast. Once they had arrived Henry had numerous meets to attend and did not see Jane until supper.

"I missed you last night husband," Jane murmured as she looked up at Henry coyly from under lowered lashes. "Where were you?"

"Charles and I went hunting. It kept us out quite late and we were forced to seek shelter," Henry stated as he cut his meat and took a bite not paying any attention to the wife he despised.

"You should be more carefully for I had a great desire to have you in my bed," Jane chided as gently as she dared.

"That is not surprising, when one considers that you are still having your courses," Henry stated evenly his voice becoming hard as he looked sharply at Jane.

Bowing her head Jane replied in the smallest of voices, "The midwife said it may take time for me to conceive. "

"Time," Henry whispered. "If only our son had time, but no you failed in your duty to him just as you now fail in your duty to me."

The room fell silent at Henry's remarks. With a motion of his hand, Henry directed more wine to be poured and glanced around the room. He could see her ladies and the pages that attended them waiting patiently for an order to be given. Slowly his gazed settled on man he had never seen in his wife's chambers before.

"Who are you?"

"Thomas Culpepper, Your Majesty. I am Her Majesty's new secretary," the man in question replied with a bow.

"I see. Though the queen is not capable of conceiving my child she is able to appoint new staff," Henry said coolly his eyes shooting a reproachful look at Jane.

"It was my brother Edward's recommendation," Jane said quickly eager to pass the blame onto somebody else, "Thomas is an old friend of his."

Henry was still far from pleased but having a secretary was within Jane's rights. Staring once more Culpepper Henry could not shake the feeling that something was off about him. The younger man just had a look about him that gave Henry an apprehensive feeling. Placing it to the back of his mind, Henry returned to his meal.

* * *

**March 8, 1535 - Hever Castle **

Anne rubbed her belly as she felt another pain pass through her. The sun was just beginning to set and she had been experiencing mild pains throughout the afternoon. As this was her second labor she knew what was happening and that the child would likely be born sometime that night. She turned her head and watched as several maids entered with supper. Anne had little desire to eat but was pleased with the company.

After everyone finished their meals Lady Brighton issued directions. "Nan and Madge, if you both please prepare the birthing supplies. Lady Mary, if you and Kitty would attend to my Lady. Help her change into her nightdress and do your best to keep her calm."

Anne laughed at that, "I think I have been doing quite well Lady Brighton."

"Indeed you have my Lady, but it will only get harder from this point. I am sure that Lady Mary and Kitty understand the importance of their task and will strive to be a great comfort to you."

Turning to the remaining ladies, "Mistress Ashley, Mistress Parr we will need you when the child arrives, but for now if you would take your prayers to chapel. Many members of the staff are likely to gather there and would benefit from you presence."

Both ladies nodded, knowing that Anne would feel better if someone was downstairs leading the staff and keeping them calm while they prayed for their beloved mistress. As they left the room Mistress Ashley placed a hand lightly on Lady Brighton's arm, "If you need us please send someone to fetch us."

Lady Brighton left briefly, needing to locate a page to send word to the midwife that her help would be needed in coming hours. When she returned to Anne's chambers she found her mistress in a nightdress sitting by the fire, Mary braiding her hair and Kitty washing her feet. Looking around she could see that Nan and Madge were nearly done with their tasks. The bed linens had been changed, the bath stand assembled, and the various basins and cloths placed at the correct stations.

Around midnight Lady Brighton examined Anne and decided that it was time to send for the midwife. Hours passed as Anne's pains grew and came faster. Mary and Kitty did what they could to help her, sponging her face and offering words of encouragement. Shortly before sunrise Mistresses Ashley and Parr were summoned back to Anne's side. The entire room breathed a sigh of relief when the midwife determined that it was time for Anne to push.

* * *

**March 9, 1535 - Hampton Court Palace**

"He is dead Charles. My poor, sweet boy died in my arms just hours ago," Henry murmured his eyes looking out across his courtyard a place that his poor boy would never be able to play.

"I am so sorry. I know the past few months have hard what with his ever declining health," Charles said softly coming to stand behind his king while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, letting Henry know that he was there should he need him.

Henry could not think of a response, his grief overwhelming instead he seemed to focus on creating a fantasy in his mind one where his son was strong and healthy the living image of his father. He saw himself playing with his son in the courtyards, saw his son laughing as he teased his sisters, all sorts of visions that could never be, most importantly though was the fact that in his fantasy Anne was at his side throughout it all. A knock on the door brought Henry back from his daydream and Charles from his thoughts. "Your majesty there is messenger here to see you," Cromwell spoke after gaining entrance.

Henry nodded and the messenger came in. Worry clenched at his heart when he recognized the boy from his recent visit to Hever.

"Sire, I come with news. Early this morning My Lady Anne delivered into this world a daughter. I can also report that mother and child are in the best of health," the young boy said after bowing his eyes wide in awe of the king and the fact that his beloved mistress had chosen him to bring the news to his majesty.

"Praise God," Henry said softly for a brief moment the grief that weighed so heavily on him lifted. "Return to Hever and tell Anne that I am most pleased to hear of our daughter's birth," a brief thought crossed his mind of divorcing Jane now and getting it done and over with and marrying Anne but no he'd given his word that Jane could have a year and he couldn't go back on it now even if his heart truly belonged to another.

As the messenger turned to leave he was stopped by one last command, "Remember boy, if anyone learns of this you will find yourself lodged in the tower," the words were full of menace and seemed to come from all three men's throats at once.

The boy turned back and bowed again, "I would never betray my Lady," he said before taking his leave of the three men slightly insulted that those lords and even the king would think that he or anyone really at Hever would ever betray their beloved lady.

Henry gaze returned to looking out the window as he thought back to his discussion with Anne on what they would name the child. "Another jewel in Hever's nursery, Lady Margaret Tudor," he murmured his eyes shining brightly with twin feelings of grief and happiness. God had taken away his son but in his infinite mercy and wisdom he had granted Henry a daughter, a precious gem and another sign surely that Anne was destined to be the mother of the heir to the throne.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Please review**


	16. 1535 part 2

**AN: Hope everyone had a good Christmas. Here is chapter 16 and wishes for a Happy New Year**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

**/  
**

**May 1, 1535 - Court**

As dawn rose over Hampton Court, Edwards Seymour made his way to the queen's apartments. Pushing softly on the door he entered and gave a shallow bow.

"Good morning, sister." Edward greeted, as his placed a gently kiss on her forehead.

Jane barely looked up, "Brother."

"How are this find morn?"

"As well as be expected."

Concerned Edward sat down next to her and began questioning her, "Are you ill? Perhaps experiencing early signs of pregnancy?"

"I wish dear brother, but no only worried. It has been four months and I still am not with child. I fear that soon the king will grow tired with me and take another into his bed," Jane murmured staring off into the distance.

"Has he been showing affection to any of your ladies?" Edward asked worried that the king would take a mistress and remove Jane.

"No, not that I have noticed, but he is distracted, like he missing something or waiting for something to return," Jane said shaking her head almost as if she felt foolish for the path her thoughts had taken.

"I see. Where is the king now," Edward asked his sister curious as to the king's current whereabouts.

"Out for a ride with Lord Suffolk," Jane said her eyes glinting with barely reigned in fury. "Who I am sure is using the time to fill his majesty's head with idea's of who he can replace me with or even reminding him of his feelings for Katherine, he has been acting kinder to her of late."

"I will keep an eye on His Majesty and you should concentrate on filling your womb," Edward said, taking one of Jane's hands in his and giving it a squeeze.

"I bed the king nearly every night," Jane said her eyes filling up slightly as she looked up at her brother worry plain in her eyes. "What if there is problem with that prevents conception? After all the king is not known for siring healthy children."

"Then sweet sister, perhaps we need to take another route," Edward murmured softly his eyes meeting his sister's and conveying a message in them before he looked at her ladies wondering, "yes that's just what we will do."

**

* * *

**

**May 1, 1535 - Hever Castle**

Henry stood watching his sweet love enthralled by her simple beauty. She was seated in the garden, Margaret in her arms reading a letter. Seated next to her was Mary and around them both were their ladies. When he arrived at Hever, he had been informed by Lady Brighton that Kitty was in her lesson with Mistress Ashley and Elizabeth was in the nursery recovering from a cold. Hearing that his precious Elizabeth had been sick nearly stopped Henry's heart cold but Lady Brighton assured him that there was nothing to be worried over and that Elizabeth would be released from the nursery confines in another day or so.

"Your Majesty must not worry," Lady Brighton soothed, "the Lady Elizabeth is being kept in the nursery only to act as a protection. To ensure that the Lady Margaret is not exposed and to prevent over stimulation that could cause the illness to linger unnecessarily."

Still Henry would not be fully reassured until he had spoken to Anne. It was his first visit since the beginning of March and was eager to set eyes on his new daughter. Both Anne and Mary had written several times since Margaret's arrival and each letter contained praises over Margaret's health and how caring and gentle Elizabeth was with her sister. When Margaret was still in her belly, Anne had expressed concerns over whether or not Elizabeth would tolerate a younger sibling. She had worried that Elizabeth would be jealous over the amount of attention the baby would require and wondered if she could still give Elizabeth enough of her time. Anne's letters assured him that all her worry had been for not; Elizabeth loved Margaret and would often supervise Anne or the nurses in their care of the infant, wanting to make sure that no one mistreated her sister.

Finished with his reflection Henry made his way to Anne delighted when she handed him his new daughter without question. Little Margaret looked up at him and gurgled happily. He was a amazed at how beautiful his newest daughter was, so small and perfect just like Mary and Elizabeth had been and still were. He examined her little hands and feet, counting each digit. Placing a kiss on her little head he handed Margaret back to her mother. Once the babe was safely returned to her mother's arms Henry noticed the blanket wrapped around Margaret, the embroidery looked familiar somehow.

Realization came to him, "Katherine, that is her work."

"Yes," Anne responded with a smile. "She is determined to spoil our girls. She sent this blanket, as well as dresses sewn in her own hand; and lovely letter congratulating me on a safe delivery."

'_Katherine approves'_ Henry's thoughts screamed, _'she likes Anne, and sends gifts for our children. Good God.'_ Something in that act told Henry all he needed to know, Anne was meant to be his queen.

* * *

**September 30, 1535 - Court **

Jane rushed through the halls searching for her husband. Finally after many long months she was pregnant. She had been examined by the midwife that morning and while it was still early the midwife believed that the babe was due sometime in late May. Jane knew she had be the one to tell Henry, he would be so pleased. Arriving at his door she briefly wondered who the father was before she banished the thought, afraid it would show on her face and cause Henry to ask questions. So far she had been careful she couldn't allow anything to thwart her and her brother's carefully laid plans.

As soon as door was open Jane stepped inside and rushed to Henry's side, "Your Majesty forgive me but I have the most wonderful news."

"Do tell wife," Henry replied not looking up from the paperwork that he was going over with Cromwell, displeased that Jane had interrupted him.

"I am with child." Cromwell's head jerked up at Jane's announcement and his eyes darted quickly to Henry to see his reaction.

Henry's heart clenched, he had hoped that this would never happen. If Jane delivered a healthy child he would have to keep her.

Henry took Jane's hands into his, "This is wonderful news wife," he said trying his utmost to inflect joy into his voice before it cooled as he looked at Jane sternly, "You must take the utmost care to ensure that nothing happens to my child."

"Of course husband," Jane said her eyes shining believing this was the perfect way to earn his love back and ignored his coldness after all as her belly swelled and she gave birth he would come to love her again. "I would never do anything to harm the future King of England?"

* * *

**October 1, 1535 - Hever Castle**

Anne surveyed her room checking that she had everything packed for her return to court. She regretted having to leave Hever but could not deny how happy she was to see Henry again. Signing softly, she slipped a cloak onto her slim shoulders and turned to leave. Once in the hall she was greeted by Mary, Kitty, Elizabeth, and Margaret.

Mary stepped forward, Margaret in her arms, and placed a kiss to Anne's cheek, "Safe travels, we will miss you terribly."

Anne could hear the emotion in Mary's words but was pleased that both she and Kitty carried themselves with grace and dignity. Margaret was too little to understand what was happening and was content to remained in her sister's arms. Elizabeth did her best to act as posed as Mary and Kitty but her emotions quickly overwhelmed her.

Anne could barely contain her own tears when Elizabeth broke down. Gathering the child in arms she whispered words of comfort, "Oh my sweet darling, you must not cry. I will home before you know it."

Slowly the child calmed and was then passed to Kitty. Anne rose, hugged each of her girls, and issued her last directions. "Mind Lady Brighton and Mistress Ashley. Be good to each other and look for my letters."

Mary and Kitty nodded and watched as Anne made her way to the carriage.

* * *

**December 20, 1535 - Court**

Thomas Seymour had returned to court the night before and now sat at the long table with his brother and sister. The king had elected to hold a masque before the start of the Christmas holidays. The siblings watched as the king danced with Lady Anne. Setting his goblet aside Thomas decided to inquire over the lady, "Lady Anne seems well. Has she been back long?"

"Nearly three months," his sister responded, one hand skimming over the swell of her belly, "both His Majesty and Lord and Lady Suffolk seem quite pleased to have her back."

"Indeed, she may be a threat to us," Edward commented his eyes wary as he also watched the pair on the dance floor as the king bowed to Anne allowing the duke of Suffolk to take Anne's hand while the king moved on to dance with Catherine Brandon, "she should never have returned to court alive what with her so called sickness."

"You think it was something else?" Thomas questioned.

"I can't be sure. Her chambermaid has not been forthcoming," Edward said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as if it didn't bother him when in fact it did quite a bit what type of woman exacted such loyalty from such a menial servant. Normally he would have been able to bribe a noble for half the price he'd offered the maid and she still hadn't offered him any information.

"You have bribed her?" Thomas questioned his attention immediately shifting to his brother.

"Of course he has," Jane chided. "We must do what ever we can to ensure that we know everything that goes on at court."

Edward glared back at the dancers noting almost absently the deference and respect that a few of the courtiers were paying to Lady Anne, while it could be just Anne's reputation as well as rank, he couldn't help but wonder if but no Jane was pregnant he wouldn't let his thoughts travel down that road, "I watch anyone that could pose a threat to us. The Lady Anne included. Make no mistake Thomas if there is something more about her and I will find it out. Until Jane delivers we must be sure that the king remains loyal by any means necessary."

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Please Review  
**


	17. 1536 part 1

**AN: Long awaited Chapter 17 is here. Thanks so much to my beta Genie 05 the second, without whom I don't know when I would have been able to upload.**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

**January 7, 1536 **

Anne urged the horses to go faster, praying that they would make it in time. Henry had come into her room early that morning after receiving news that Katherine had taken a turn for the worst. He quickly granted Anne permission to take Mary to Kimbolton in order to say goodbye to her mother. One of the king's grooms was dispatched to Hever and within hours Anne, Madge, and Nan meet Mary, Kitty, Katherine Parr, and Mistress Ashley on the roadway. Henry had sent his most loyal grooms and guards to protect the women in their travel.

Seeing Kimbolton looming in the distance Anne glanced briefly at Mary. Mary's face was a mask of composure, but Anne wondered how long it would take for that mask to fall. Once they arrived in the courtyard the ladies handed over their horses and made their way to Katherine's rooms. Anne and Mary entered first and could see that, despite her weakness, Katherine still clung to life.

"Mija, querida, oh how I have missed you," Katherine murmured her tired eyes trained on her beloved daughter's face as Mary rushed to the bedside and clasped her mother's hands with hers.

"I'm here now mamá," Mary said softly her eyes filled with tears but none spilled down her face.

"Promise me, that you will be a good and obedient daughter to Lady Anne," Katherine continued her eyes looking up to meet Anne's a silent plea in her eyes directed at her friend one that Anne understood and inclined her head in acknowledgement too. She would care and love for Mary as if she had born the girl herself.

"I promise," Mary murmured her eyes never leaving her mother's gaze tears starting to fall down her face.

"Do not cry for me. Soon I will finally be at peace," Katherine said softly her eyes once again looking up to meet Anne's, "Lady Anne"

"Your Majesty," Anne murmured, the forbidden title rolling off her tongue easily and without fear, none of the servants here would dare report her to the king and if they did then they would probably be rebuked instead of her, as she moved to the bedside and took Katherine's free hand into her own.

"I leave you my daughter, for I know that you will care for her as through she came from your own womb," Katherine said putting into words the plea that she had conveyed earlier knowing that Anne would but needing to hear the words spoken out loud.

Anne was nearly overcome with emotion, but held fast to Katherine's hand and swore her promise, "I will gladly care for her. She will always know love and safety in my home."

"Thank you. You will make a great queen and perfect mother to the next king," Katherine murmured softly absolute certainty in her voice her eyes going distant as if not even seeing the two women in the room with her anymore.

"If it is god's will," Anne replied softly.

"I believe with all my heart that it is." Katherine then surveyed the room and spoke what would be her finally wish. "Will you all pray with me?"

Anne and Mary held on to Katherine's hands and watched with heavy hearts as after two hours of prayer she took her last breath. Once her mother was gone, Mary could no longer keep her emotions hidden. As she succumbed to her tears Anne gathered the girl into her arms whispering words of comfort and reassurance. Once Mary was reasonably calm Anne directed her to their room for the night. Kimbolton was a small establishment and could only offer the women three rooms; Anne decided that Nan and Madge would share the first, Mistress Ashley and Katherine Parr the second, and both Mary and Kitty would join her in the third. Three years ago Mary would have never agreed, but her time at Hever had changed her and she relished in the comfort that her adopted mother and sister offered.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**January 24, 1536 **

Anne strode through the passage way anger seeping from her. How dare that man take part in such a horrid event. It was not that Anne disliked jousts, it was merely what this one represented by jousting today Henry was in essence celebrating Katherine's death. Why men felt the insane need to prove their youth and virility Anne would never understand. Henry was not as young as he had once been and despite her anger towards him Anne feared that he could get hurt, or worse.

Once she was in his chamber's Henry moved to embrace her, "Sweetheart, thank you for coming."

"For someone that seemed so sad you overcame it quickly," Anne said turning her head away from his kiss.

Henry was puzzled, what had come over his sweet, gentle Anne, "Darling, what has you so upset?"

"The joust Henry," she stated each consonant crisp as if she'd bitten them off. "The fact that you are celebrating Katherine's death."

"Anne you know that's not what the joust is for," Henry said cajolingly stroking his hands up her arms.

"Really do I" Anne asked as she wrenched herself out of his arms to pace away from him her eyes blazing with fury, "I watched you cry for her Henry," Anne stated suppressed anger vibrating in her voice, "and I saw the wench prance around court like god had given her the most wonderful gift."

Henry scowled he loved Anne but Jane was still queen of England at least currently, "Watch your tongue Anne," he warned lightly, he loved Anne but no one not even a woman whose opinions he valued more than even most of his advisors, would be allowed to question his opinions, "that wench is the queen of England."

"No Henry, the queen is dead," Anne spat at him for a second Henry was awed. Anne looked gorgeous in a righteous fury, "And instead of mourning you allow England to rejoice. How can you be so cruel," Anne demanded her eyes snapping at him.

"Cruel," Henry was taken aback no one had ever called him cruel before, "I am the king of England and can do what ever I please," he stated daring her to refute his statement to defy him even more. "To think I would have asked to wear your favor, but how can I when you appear not to love me," he shot the remark out hoping to divert her attention to make her grovel before him as others had done to state that she loved him completely and to beg his forgiveness forgetting the argument entirely he was utterly surprised when Anne simply laughed.

The laugh was a hard laugh and there was no humor in Anne's voice when she spoke again, "I love the real Henry; the one that visits Hever and plays with our daughters. Not the Henry that postures before a court, says one thing then acts in a completely opposite number, and destroys a good woman so he can marry a," Anne paused as if searching for a word that described what she was feeling accurately, "whore."

Henry reeled back as if Anne had slapped him, "Tread carefully woman or you will find yourself banished from my court," he threatened even though he knew it was an empty threat. Not only would Anne prefer the country to relax with their children but he knew that he would never be able to banish his solace, his breath of fresh air from court.

"Then perhaps I should just leave. You are clearly not the man I thought you were. Goodbye Your Majesty," Anne murmured as she turned and walked away leaving Henry staring after her with an intensely flabbergasted expression on his face his eyes widening with the realization that Anne wasn't going to back down not on this.

"Anne," he called, "Anne." At the second repetition of her name Anne stopped her hand on the door prepared to open it. "May I have the honor of wearing your favor in the joust?"

Anne turned around fully the look on her face was one of shock and Henry, internally, patted himself on the back for finding a way out of their first argument so easily then Anne slowly shook her head. "You still don't get it. I will not celebrate this farce with you," Anne said her eyes were sad but resolute she stood firm in her beliefs. She turned to leave again this time pausing at the door to shoot him another look behind her, "Besides just what do you think that your _Queen,"_ sarcasm dripped from the word, "would think if she or one of her allies discovered that you wore my favor. What would that mean for our daughters? Food for thought yes," Anne said softly the rebuke plain in her voice before she opened the door and slipped out leaving Henry alone with his thoughts in the aftermath of an argument that he not only hadn't won but hadn't even dominated.

* * *

Henry mounted his horse and rode into the arena, stopping in front of Jane's chair he tipped his lance in a silent request for her favor. He took no joy in watching her secure her favor, it was not the one he wanted but Anne's feelings were clear. Once Jane was again seated Henry moved to start, his opponent Thomas Seymour. Once the signal was given both men spurred their horse forward, racing towards the center of the field. Only a few paces for the middle Henry felt his horse falter. The horse continued on and Henry shook off his worry, until the horse faltered again just as Seymour's lance connected with Henry's chest. Had it been just one or the other Henry could have remained up right but both problems at once was to much for the king to handle and he went flying into the median. The median was not designed to take a mans weight and shattered around him before his head collided with the hard earth. Henry could hear voices racing towards him and felt Charles remove his helmet.

Before he allowed the darkness to claim him, Henry grabbed on Charles's breastplate, "Tell her," he whispered, "tell her that she was right and that I'm sorry."

Charles searched for a respond but could not find one and as the doctor ordered the Henry be taken to tent his eyes locked with Catherine's and pleaded for her to carryout the king's wish.

* * *

Back in her chambers, before Catherine Brandon had even arrived, Anne collapsed in a chair, ice cold terror griping her heart, "Henry?" The word came out of her lips as if it was a question but in her heart she was already certain when Catherine entered the room her eyes met Anne's tear filled eyes she knew that no words needed to be spoken. Anne just knew some how some way that there was something wrong with Henry.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Please review  
**


	18. 1536 part 2

**AN: I'm back. Sorry for the long wait but life happens. This chapter has a Christmas Carol feel to it, something I really enjoyed trying out. Much thanks to my loyal and patient beta Genie 05 the second.**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

**January 24, 1536**

Henry was not one for surprises so when he awoke and found himself in a strange room he was immensely angered. Leaving the room he made his way down the hall, searching for a servant. Turning down another corridor he saw two maids and began to ask them where he was, the did not answer.

"They can't hear or see you brother," came a voice from behind him.

Henry turned to see a youth of about fifteen. Lean and handsome a youth Henry had once known very well. "Arthur," Henry breathed, "but how? You died years ago."

His late older brother nodded, "Indeed I did. I have been sent to guide you through moments of your past and present so you can fix England's future."

Henry looked at Arthur flabbergasted, "What could past possibly teach me about the future?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps little perhaps a lot, but there is one moment you need to see. The death of my dear Katherine."

Arthur turned and led Henry through the halls and into Katherine's bedchamber. Once there Henry could see Anne and Mary clutching Katherine's hands. Henry and Arthur watched with heavy hearts as the scene unfolded and Henry could barely contain his own grief when Mary dissolved into tears.

Arthur didn't spare a glance for his brother his gaze fixed on his beloved widow's face as her eyes closed for the final time. "You should have been there. My Katherine should have had the best doctors at her disposable but instead your divorced a good women to marry a whore." Arthur turned to his brother, "How does it feel to bed her? Does the empty nursery make you happy?"

Henry scowled back at his brother affronted that Arthur would dare take him to task for his actions when he of all people should know how fragile their dynasty was, "I needed a son."

Arthur rolled his eyes at his brother's typical response, "And you have yet to get one. If you had only waited. Long ago this was slated as the day of Katherine's death; you could have mourned her and then you would have been free to marry a good women and gain many sons."

Henry shrugged slightly as if it didn't matter to him, "I will have my sons. If Jane fails then Anne will give them to me."

Arthur nodded, "Yes but first you Jane will have to fail and as she is currently with child there is no guarantee that you will be able to have your Anne now. Come you need to see what is happening right now as you lay unconscious in your tent," he grabbed Henry's arm and pulled him from Kimbolton.

* * *

Another room materialized around the pair and Henry recognized it as Cromwell's office at Whitehall. Cromwell's men were all but racing around the room trying to deal with current problems around the kingdom. Cromwell was off in the more private part of the office speaking to Chapuys.

Chapuys asked urgently, "Is there any news on the king?"

Cromwell shook his head, "No, the physicians believe that the matter is in god's hands and fear that he will perish if he does not awaken soon."

Henry was angry that the physicians seemed so unable to help him but knew that even if they could he would not be able to wake until Arthur was done with him.

The Spanish ambassador looked worried, "What will happen? Mary is his oldest living child currently." The ambassador said nothing of the girl being illegitimate as he truly felt that Mary was the trueborn daughter of the king and the true heir to the throne even if the current queen should deliver a boy.

Cromwell shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Much hangs on queens pregnancy and even if she gives birth to a living child some," he paused as if gathering his thoughts, "most may prefer the Lady Mary."

Chapuys nodded his head agreeing with Cromwell's assessment of the situation, "The Seymours would never stand for it."

Cromwell nodded his own head in agreement, "No they wouldn't that is why I am sending a unit of guards to protect the Lady at Hever."

"Protect all of my children," commanded a voice from the door way. "If we loose him, then they will all be in danger."

Henry watched as Cromwell and Chapuys turned to face Anne. His sweet love had tear tracks running down her face but, despite her clear upset, was strong and stood firm in her wishes.

Chapuys bowed low to Anne according her the dues of her station, "My Lady, I will do my best to ensure the safety of all in your care and should it become necessary I believe that my master would gladly see you and your children be taken to sanctuary in Spain."

Anne nodded gratitude clear in her eyes, "I will pray that Henry comes back to us but please thank your master for his constant support."

With the assurance that her children would be looked after Anne turned and left the room. Once she was through the door Arthur turned to Henry.

"Why would ever marry Jane when had women like that. So kind, gentle, and loving, who cares for Mary and Kitty as if they were her own. She risks everything to be with you and she cares not for herself."

Henry smiled slightly at Arthur's description of Anne, "She is an angel."

Before Henry could ask what more Arthur had to show him John, Thomas, and Edward Seymour entered Cromwell's office.

John blustered right up to Cromwell, "What plans are being made."

Cromwell's face was placid, "I'm not sure as to what you mean Sir John."

Thomas not being as discreet as his father and brother blurted the issue out, "Should the king die what will you do the ensure that Jane's child assumes the throne."

Cromwell shrugged his shoulders, "There are no president set for a child born months after the death of a king."

Edward looked aghast shocked that they might have come so far just to loose everything, "Surely the king has given some thought to a regency."

Chapuys looked disgusted with the Seymours, "And what if the queen does not deliver a strong, healthy son."

Arthur sent his brother a sidelong glance, "You worse off now brother than you have ever been. You had an heir, granted female, but instead of trying to secure the succession through a good marriage for my niece you cast her aside. Mary is nearly twenty she could have been already married and even a mother. The Tudor line continues through daughters as well as sons."

Henry looked troubled as the scene in Cromwell's office faded from view, "Will I live."

Arthur looked at him for a long moment before nodding, "Yes, this journey is meant to teach you not kill you. But brother your line has never more endangered then the day you married Jane. Should she deliver a son then there would nothing to stop her power hungry family from trying to kill you. "

Henry looked as though someone had slapped him, "They couldn't."

Arthur's expression was serious, "Why not? Should you die before a son by Jane reaches his maturity then Jane would hold ward ship and Sir John, or one of his sons, would be Lord Protector. In essence one of them would be as good as king. "

"But if a better women, a women like Anne were to be your queen her love for you would grant you both a bright future," came Katherine's accented voice from everywhere and nowhere at once. "Lady Anne was meant for you all along. She is a good women," Katherine finished as she appeared on the other side of Henry.

Katherine took hold of Henry's arm, "Come, I am to show you bits of the potential futures you have. What could happen to you and to Anne."

* * *

Katherine was true to her word. The first image she showed him was of his death. He didn't look much older than he did now and was lying in bed with Charles, Cromwell and the Seymours surrounding him.

Even to himself the Henry in the vision looked dazed and delusional, "As to the matter of the succession as I only have one legitimate child," Henry coughed, "my thoughts turn to the matter of the succession," Henry coughed again his voice weak. "Should my son die without an heir the succession will go to my daughters in order of their birth."

Ghost Henry barely suppressed a gasp of shock that was echoed by the Seymours even as Cromwell and Charles were nodding. "I revealed them to their enemies how could I be so stupid."

Katherine placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Look at yourself you are ill with fever, but I will not lie either your disclosure in front of the Seymours does put them in danger." Katherine waved her hand and the scene changed to that of a courtroom.

"Lady Anne Boleyn, Countess of Wiltshire you are charged with Treason against King Edward VI how do you plead."

Anne snorted from where she stood in front of the panel of noblemen the trial was a farce and she knew it, "I plead nothing for I do not recognize Edward as king as I do not believe he is the king's son. I only recognize Mary as queen of England and charge that you and your friends are the ones committing treason not I."

Edward Seymour who sat at the head of the council sneered down at the woman, "Your words condemn you and I have no choice but to find you guilty as charged."

Henry couldn't take his eyes off of her she looked vibrant and beautiful but what caught his attention was her assertion that Edward was not his son and the fact that she referred to Mary as Queen. He turned to Katherine for clarification.

"With your death things quickly changed for England with the Seymours in power. Jane was quick to force Anne to leave in disgrace calling her a harlot. Had they been able to they would have stripped Anne of her fortune. Lord Suffolk was quick to nix that. It was a mixed blessing for you to choose him as lord protector over the Seymours." Katherine looked at Anne who was being led out of the courtroom her head held high as the people reached out to pat her or to touch her showing their support. "Lord Suffolk lost his position when he dared to state that he believed Edward to not be your son. He defected to support Mary starting a civil war much like the war of the roses. Edward Seymour was quick to take the vacant Lord Protector position and take into custody those he viewed to be a threat like Anne."

The scene changed again and Henry felt his heart leap into his throat as Tower Green at the Tower of London came into view. "No," he breathed out as he saw the scaffold and the crowd waiting. Tears started streaming down his face as his beloved Anne appeared followed to his shock and horror by his daughter Mary. He turned to Katherine, "No they wouldn't dare."

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "Their blood has the crown currently; Mary was caught trying to escape to my nephew in Spain she sacrificed herself so that Elizabeth your sole remaining daughter could escape."

"Margaret," Henry said his tone questioning almost pleading begging Katherine to tell him that his baby was not dead as well.

"She caught sick before all this fell out there were a few among those loyal to Mary and Anne who suspected poison but nothing could be proven," Katherine said her eyes sad as Mary and Anne made their way to the scaffold holding hands. Henry watched until he could watch no more as both Anne and Mary were beheaded.

"Is there no hope in this wretched future, no love," he demanded of Katherine.

Katherine waved her hands and the scene changed to that of a ship. Standing at the bow was a beautiful red haired woman of about 18 her features looked stoic as she stared out over the waters. "Elizabeth," said a male voice as a darkly handsome man came up to the woman and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Elizabeth," Henry repeated staring at the woman in awe, "my Elizabeth."

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "At one point she was your Elizabeth but now she's his Elizabeth," she said pointing at the man.

"Phillip," Elizabeth murmured before turning more fully into his embrace.

"Phillip," Henry repeated, "Charles's son?"

"Yes," Katherine replied as the young couple disappeared below deck. "After Mary turned herself in Chapuys was able to escape England with Elizabeth taking her to safety in Spain. Charles raised her and growing up in close quarters with Phillip led to them falling in love. After Mary and Anne's executions a shockwave went though Europe. For the first time ever France and Spain united against together with a treaty of perpetual friendship. Anne after all was a friend of Francis and Mary was Charles's cousin. This isn't a honeymoon barge but an invasion fleet of both French and Spanish warships. When they land Elizabeth will speak in town after town gathering English support as well. With the English people behind her and foreign support she'll win England away from the Seymours but not without waging war. This is where your current choices have led to. Your daughter by Anne having to lose her mother and both her sisters, having to flee her homeland, then having to fight against for her country."

"Will she win," Henry asked half afraid that because of him all of his children were destined to die.

With a wave of her hand Katherine showed him another scene it was Westminster Abby, a coronation was taking place. He watched in awe and no little pride as Elizabeth was crowned Queen of England. "Elizabeth will be a good queen, known through out history as Glorianna a woman who brought England into it's most golden age. Yet because of your choices, your decisions she faced many trials and death more times than any child should have had to." Katherine waved her hands again and this time a new scene came up it was Henry's wedding day to Anne. "When the time comes if you make the right choice this could be your future."

Katherine then showed Henry more images happier ones, the birth his first son by Anne, Kitty's wedding day, his first grandchild, and Mary's wedding day. Katherine glanced over at Henry every now and then observing his reactions to each scene sometimes commenting a little but letting Henry absorb each event.

Finally the two stood silently in a room similar to the one he'd started out in with Arthur. They saw an older Henry, maybe mid-fifties. Henry noted that time had been kind to him. Yes his hair had grayed and he had put on just a slight bit of weight, but all in all he looked fairly good. Next to his older self stood Anne, his sweet perfect Anne, time had also been good to her if her swollen belly was any indication. Around them was the most enchanting sight; children, many strong healthy beautiful children.

He could see one girl with flaming red hair that looked like she was in her early teens, Elizabeth. Next to her stood Margaret, the perfect double of her namesake. In addition were three sons and five more daughters. He watched them play, the two youngest girls still only toddlers and too small to do much beyond toddle around. This older Anne then leaned into his older self and Henry strained to hear her speak.

"The midwife expects another boy," his sweetheart whispered, "I was thinking Arthur after your brother."

Henry did not hear the reply but felt his heart leap with joy, another son. If the midwife was right then this perfect woman would have given him four sons and seven daughter. Henry did not see Mary or Kitty, but he assumed them well and off with their own families.

"Beautiful, is it not," Katherine said breaking into his thoughts

"Yes, it is the most wonderful thing I have ever seen," Henry breathed looking at the scene with awe.

"I have one last wish before I leave you forever," Katherine said softly.

"Anything," Henry swore to her

Katherine's eyes went back to the Anne in the vision, "Be always good to her. I have shown you the moments of joy but you will also have sorrow. You must always be there for her. She will be the greatest support you could ever have. When it comes time to cast Jane aside tread carefully, for Anne's sake, she is gentle soul and though she will finally be you wife the actions you will take will sadden her."

"I will do my best," Henry vowed. Vowing again internally he'd seen a potential future where his beloved Anne died on the scaffold and he would do whatever it took to ensure that the future he currently saw before him was the one he lived not the other. Henry chose his next words with care, "Can you ever forgive me."

"Yes."

With that final word of forgiveness Henry opened his eyes.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Please Review  
**


	19. 1536 part 3

**AN: Here it is. Kind of short but I promise that the next one will be good, Jane start to get what's coming. For any of you that like me live in Chicago land, how about that snow. Managed to clear the drive way before I broke the snow blower, all 2 feet of it. Combined with the bitter cold we are expecting tomorrow, well I might just call in sick.**

**January 24, 1536**

Charles Brandon moved quickly through the halls of Whitehall eager to reach the chapel and inform Lady Anne that the king was alright. Charles could barely believe how lucky the king had been for after he was tossed from the horse and had lain unconscious for nearly four hours. The king had been awake only a short time and had dismissed all those gathered in his tent save for Charles and the physicians. News was spreading quickly but Henry had asked that Charles inform Anne personally. The accident had taken place early in the afternoon and it was now near suppertime and Charles could only imagine how upset Anne must be.

Stepping into the chapel, Charles stopped and stared at the image before him. Anne was kneeling on steps leading to alter. Behind her knelt Catherine, Nan, Madge as well as several of queens ladies, Ursula Misseldon, Anne Stanhope, Anne Parr, and Anna Buckingham. It was well know that the queen favored only Elizabeth Seymour, Elizabeth Fitzgerald, and Joan Bulmer and would pleased to dismiss the rest from her service. Unfortunately for Jane it would not be fitting for the queen of England to have so few ladies attending her. Jane did take steps to ensure that her unwanted ladies only served the bare minimum. But seeing all of the ladies gathered behind Anne was truly wonderful and if he did not know better Charles would think that Anne was the queen.

His boots clicked against the stone floor as he approached and all the ladies stood to great him, terror evident on their faces.

Charles stopped before Anne and took her dainty hands in his before relaying the news, "He is alright."

"Praise god," Anne breathed as she collapsed in relief. Nan, Madge, and Catherine helped support her, whispering words of reassurance, and after several minutes Anne was composed enough to continue the discussion.

Charles glanced briefly at Jane's ladies, debating whether or not it was safe to discuss such delicate matters in front of them, seeing Anne nod he continued. "His Majesty is being moved to his apartments and will be monitored for several more hours. He wishes to see you as soon as they leave, I advise that you retire to your chambers to ready yourself. I will send word when it is safe."

"Thank you Charles," Anne replied placing her hand on his arm gratitude shimmering from her expressive eyes.

* * *

Hidden behind one of the many columns leading into the chapel, Edward Seymour watched as Duke of Suffolk made his way inside. Hurrying to the door Edward strained to hear the conservation. He could hear the Duke informing Lady Anne Boleyn that King was expected to make a full recovery. After Lady Anne's response little could be heard but knowing that king's right hand saw fit to inform a mere countess of the king's good health was enough to raise Edward's suspicions. Edward sought out the rest of his family and found them in Jane's chambers already discussing the king's miraculous survival.

Thomas was frowning thoughtfully, "I don't know whether to happy he's alive or disappointed."

Sir John shook his head slightly sending a cautioning glance at his youngest son, "We should rejoice for now. Until Jane delivers there is still a risk that he could reinstate the Lady Mary and ruin all our hard work."

Queen Jane looked at her father anger and fear in her expression, "He wouldn't dare."

Sir John sent his daughter a measuring glance weighing his words carefully, "Why shouldn't he? She is his only heir."

Edward nodded joining the conversation for the first time since entering his sister's chambers, "You must be careful sister. This child is more important than ever."

Sir John spared a glance for his oldest son before refocusing on Jane, "Yes, you must lock yourself away, take no exertions, be ever mindful that you do not poison the child. "

Thomas snorted and stated in a droll voice, "and with her locked away it will that much easier for the king to take a mistress."

Edward spared his brother a measuring glance his thoughts turning back to the scene he'd witnessed in the chapel, "I think he already has."

Jane advanced on her brother fire lighting her eyes, "Who, tell me the name of my husband's whore."

John grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and forced her away from Edward his tone stern, "This is exactly what we mean. Do not stress over trivial matters."

Jane sent her father a scathing look, "This is not trivial to me," she stated her tone tight with emotion.

Edward send his sister a long look as if considering something before shaking his head, "Jane, I will handle any women who mean to enter the king's bed but you must care for your child."

Worried that Jane would cause a scene, Edward elected not to inform her of his suspicions with Lady Anne. Instead the Seymour men took their leave of Jane. Reminding her most trusted ladies that should she fail they would all be in danger. After her family left the room Jane readied herself for bed. Ignoring the nagging feeling that something was not right with the child, she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Anne stood at the door to Henry's rooms taking a few moments to steady her breathing. The last time she had traveled through the passageway it was in anger and the words spoken between her and her love had almost been their last. She tried not to think of those hateful words, but they haunted her. Anne would apologize for her anger despite her belief in her reason for her rage. Taking one last breath Anne pushed on the panel and opened the door.

She saw him at once, seated in bed with several pillows propped behind him. He smiled at the sight of her and beckoned for her sit with him on the bed. Anne attempted to buy herself time by gently stroking Henry's face as her eyes drifted up and down searching any sign of injury.

Henry caught one of her hands and brought it to his lips, "I am alright sweetheart there is no need to worry."

"I could have lost you," Anne whispered as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh angel no it was not my time," Henry soothed.

"You must hate me for my hateful words," Anne said softly turning away from Henry slightly

Henry brought his face back around so that her eyes met his again, "How could I ever hate you when you spoke the truth?" He kissed her softly to sooth her fears and reassure her of his affection.

Anne closed her eyes briefly as she leaned into the kiss before pulling back slightly to smile just a little bit, "You are too good to me, but I let my temper get best of me."

Henry chuckled softly, "Anne I love your fiery temper, your passion. It was wrong of me to hold the joust when Katherine is not yet buried. I should have waited but I let my foolishness and love of sport overwhelm my commonsense."

Anne smiled fully her eyes locked on his before she pouted prettily out up at him, "Promise me that you will never put me through something like that again."

Henry stroked a hand gently down her hair before cupping her cheek, "Of course my love. Come lay down your head, I greatly desire your sweet presence."

Anne raised herself from his bed and removed her dressing gown. Once it was placed on the chair by the bed she peeled back the covers and slipped underneath them, her head resting on his chest. The two spent the next several minutes in silence, Anne overjoyed that all was well and Henry content to brush his fingers through her raven locks. Finally Henry moved to break their easy silence.

"Once I am recovered I plan to make a visit to Hever. I long to see our girls, Elizabeth and Margaret have surely grown since my last visit," Henry was eager to reassure himself that his daughters were alright. The visions of Mary's and Anne's execution, Elizabeth's exile, and Katherine's belief that Margaret had been poisoned clawed at his soul. "Perhaps Kitty could even come to court."

Anne smiled softly, "She would enjoy that."

Henry paused his hand stilling slightly in Anne's hair before he voiced his next thought, "And perhaps I could return to your bed."

Hearing Henry's request Anne's head snapped up and she searched his face for a reason. Ever since her return to court in October she and Henry had decided to forgo their sexual relations. Her fertility was well proven by how quickly she had conceived both Elizabeth and Margaret, and Henry was concerned that another pregnancy could pose risks to her health and their carefully kept secret.

Anne was not against bearing another child but something in Henry's tone troubled her, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," Henry said quickly the last thing he wanted was for Anne to be distressed by the truth of his ghostly visitors and he searched his brain for a suitable explanation. "I was only thinking of how wonderful it would be if we had another child, perhaps we are even due for son."

Anne was stilled at Henry's admission, he clearly ached for a son. She thought back to Katherine's deathbed proclamation that she would be the mother of a prince. Secretly, Anne was pleased at the thought of becoming Henry's queen and mother to his sons, but he was married to Jane and a child grew in her belly.

"Should it be god's will you know that I would gladly give you sons," Anne murmured softly that being the only response she could give to her love.

Henry smiled softly down at her, "And they would be the finest boys ever created."

Henry smiled and tried to recall what the sons that Katherine had showed him had looked like but the memories were starting to get hazy and he wasn't sure if the features he imagined were true or simply what he believed the boys had looked like. As he continued to daydream Anne began to lose herself to dreams, Henry's gently breathing lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Miles from London Mary and Kitty sat in their sitting room gazing into the fire. It had been several hours since news of the king's accident had reached Hever and both girls had been overcome with fear. Mary and Kitty had spent hours praying in the chapel only to stop when Elizabeth wondered down from the nursery. The little girl could clearly sense their distress but was still too young to join in the prayers. Try as she might Elizabeth was not able to understand that one must be quiet and reserved in chapel causing Mary and Kitty to remove her back to the nursery. Once they arrived both girls could see that Margaret was also upset and elected to spend the remainder of the evening comforting the young girls. Supper had been a solemn affair, as still no news had been delivered. Now it was dark and well past time for Elizabeth and Margaret to be in bed but they had refused to go content to draw comfort from their older sisters. Unable to caused more stress and panic Mary and Kitty retreated with them to the sitting room and soon both the younger girls fell asleep.

Shifting Elizabeth, so she could sit more comfortably, Mary tried her best not to weep. It had been only three weeks since her mothers death and she could not imagined loosing her father. Before her thoughts could turn even more depressing heavy footfalls could be heard down the corridor.

Mary turned in her chair and saw one of Ambassador Chapuys messengers enter the room. The man bowed quickly and Mary motioned for him to speak.

"My Lady the king lives. He was unconscious for several hours but seems to suffer no ill effects," the messenger stated and immediately relieved grins broke out on both Kitty and Mary's faces.

"Praise God," Mary said emotionally before she woke Elizabeth. "Lizzie wake up. We have news, papa's alright. He's going to be fine."

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Please review  
**


	20. 1536 part 4

**AN: I'm back. Hope you all can forgive me for the overly long absence. Hope this was worth the wait. Disclaimer in chapter 1. And as always please review.  
**

**January 25, 1536**

If there was one thing that Jane hated about being Queen it was that her life was not her own. A clear example of that simple fact was her maid opening the curtains to welcome in the new day without permission. When Jane was a child at Wolf Hall she would spend hours lazing in bed watching the day pass her by, but now every morning she had to be up and dressed so all of court could see her and her pregnant form. Her father and brothers felt that it was vital that those who would doubt her rightful place as Queen always be reminded that she carried the future king in her belly; Jane of course held her tongue regarding the question of paternity. So now like every other morning once that wretched maid let the sun in Jane moved to rise, only this time she was greeted by intense pain. The maid responded quickly to her gasp and rushed to offer any assistance; pulling back the bed covers while Jane herself struggled to do so. The two were met with a grizzly sight, for both Jane's nightdress and the bed linens were soaked in blood.

Jane remembered little of the actions taken over the next few hours by the midwives and physicians to save her child life. One thing she did recall was the voices of her family arguing over what they should tell the king if, god forbid, the child were to die. She wanted so badly to scream at them, to tell them that no child could survive after the mother had lost so much blood, but the physician's tonic had dulled her mind and senses enough that she would not fight their efforts. The last thing Jane felt before she drifted into unconsciousness was the child, her boy, leaving her.

* * *

Henry stood at his window and gazed out into the gardens reflecting on the news that had been delivered to him, Jane had lost the child. Rustling of sheets alerted Henry to Anne's rising and soon he felt a pair of slim arms snake their way around his body.

"What is bothering you my love," Anne asked her voice a gentle balm for his tortured thoughts.

Henry didn't say anything initially continuing to gaze out at the gardens and bask in the comfort of simply being in Anne's arms, "Jane," he said the woman's name coming out with the intonation of a curse he covered Anne's hands with his own, "She has lost the child."

A startled gasp emanated behind him, "When?"

Henry squeezed Anne's hands before pulling them from his body so that he could turn to face her, "Early this morning. Her family only informed me a few minutes ago, they waited until the miscarriage was over. They wanted to be sure that there was nothing that could be done."

Anne's eyes searched Henry's searching for some sign of how she was supposed to respond to this news in the end she simply went with her heart for even if she despised the mother the child had been an innocent not to mention the flesh and blood of her own sweet love, "I am so sorry my love."

Henry closed his eyes basking in the goodness and purity of Anne's soul, "As am I my sweet," he reached up a hand and cupped Anne's cheek looking deep into her beautiful eyes. "Anne I fear that my marriage to Jane has been cursed and that god will never allow her to bare me healthy children." When Anne opened her mouth to comment Henry ran his thumb over her lips silencing her, "I intend to find means to rid myself of her." His gaze remained locked on Anne conveying the seriousness that he felt, "When I do you, my sweet angel, will be queen."

Anne's eyes widened because yes they had talked about if Jane failed then Anne would replace her as soon as possible but Anne had never really allowed herself to believe that day would ever come and yet now it was here. She licked her lips her tongue brushing against his thumb which was still rubbing against her lips in a simple caress, "Henry I need not be your Queen to love you and our children but if it is my destiny you know I would like nothing more than to be your wife and see the royal nursery full of our sweet children. But I pray that you move with great care against her so we do not find ourselves cursed with empty cradles."

Henry pulled Anne into his arms enjoying the feeling of holding her close, "Of course my love."

After helping Anne into her dressing gown and seeing her through the passage way to her own chambers Henry dressed and made his way to see Jane.

* * *

Cromwell stood at desk waiting for word of what had happened in the Queen's chambers. Rumors had been circling for hours that a maid had discovered blood on the bed linens. The midwives and physicians were called and now the palace waited with baited breath to see if the child could be saved.

A page entered and handed Cromwell a note. Quickly unfolding it, Cromwell felt his heart beat faster as his eyes skimmed the page. Sending to heaven prayers of thanksgiving he penned an addition to the bottom of the paper and sent the page off.

* * *

Jane was still unconscious when Henry arrived at her chambers. Standing at the foot of her bed he noted how weak and pale she appeared, and for one fleeting moment he wondered if she would even live. Henry dismissed that thought quickly knowing that Anne would never forgive him if he prayed for Jane's death. Should Jane die from the miscarriage it would make marrying his love easier, but if he prayed for such a thing it would surely taint his marriage to Anne and possible cost them their sons.

Henry then turned to Jane's family, "We will leave her to rest in peace. Mistress Seymour, once the Queen has awoken inform her that we will speak upon this matter when she is well."

His tone left little room for argument and he watched as her family left apartment. Before he could do so one for the physicians moved to stop him.

"We have finished our examination of the child, Your Majesty," the court physician said softly exchanging a long look with Dr. Linacare the chief royal physician for the royal family gesturing to a corner of the sitting room.

It was then that Henry noticed the small table set in the corner of Jane's sitting room. A metal bowl on top, with the remains of their child wrapped in cloth, and the court physicians gathered round.

Seeing that King was agreeable the physician began his report, "The child was female and appears to have been in the fifth or sixth month of development. There were no clear abnormalities that would have caused the miscarriage."

Henry frowned slightly, "So why then did the queen fail to carry to term."

Dr. Linacare took over the explanation, "It's possible that with your injuries on the jousting field that the stress was just too much for the queen. It's also possible that the queen suffered more grievous injuries than we suspected after the birth of the poor doomed little prince, I don't know and can only speculate. Your majesty had the child been carried to term her majesty would have born a fairly healthy daughter.

Henry was nodding when Dr. Linacare's phrasing caught his attention, "Fairly healthy," he repeated looking the doctor square in the eye, "there is a problem then."

Dr. Linacare shrugged his shoulders slightly, "It is unclear but there appears to be a small malformation of eyes, most likely the child would have either continued to develop or have been born blind. Though such a problem is not life threatening."

He could stomach little more of the physician's speech and reached to uncover his daughter's body. She was so small, so perfect. Even if her eyes had not developed correctly such a problem could have been handled with proper care. She would never have married, no man would want an imperfect bride, but he would have loved her. A malformed daughter would still have given him enough cause to divorce Jane and he was sure that Anne would have cared greatly for this child. But god clearly had no desire for the child to live and had spared it any pain of a life without sight.

Henry recovered the babe and departed.

* * *

Thomas Cromwell was going over papers when his steward announced the presence of the Spanish ambassador. The Chancellor quickly got to his feet to greet his friend and ally, "Eustace."

Eustace Chapuys greeted Cromwell then got to the main reason for his visit, "So the queen has failed again."

Cromwell nodded gesturing slightly indicating that Chapuys should take a seat while he himself resumed his former position behind his desk, "It's not surprising when one considers her history."

Chapuys nodded himself, "No I suppose not. At least it happened now rather than the child being stillborn or worse surviving."

Cromwell and Chapuys both crossed themselves sending good wishes for the poor soul and the pity that the child could not have been conceived in the womb of a good woman rather than the so called queen's, "Indeed, God help me for I know it is a sin but I am quite happy that child was lost sealing the whore's fate."

Chapuys looked at Cromwell intently, "It is true then I had heard that this was the Harlot's last chance. What is the king planning?"

Cromwell sighed, "A divorce, it really is the only way. You know as well as I do that the king will not go back on what he has decreed about the Dowager Princess, it would be quicker and easier all around if he wished to say that he'd made a mistake but," Cromwell trailed off and shook his head as if to say no use talking about maybe's and might have been's. "My men are gathering as much information as possible before he moves against her. He wants there to be not cause for doubt."

Chapuys nodded, "I will pray for his success and for Lady Anne's continued good health. My master greatly desires for her to be England's Queen."

Cromwell nodded his head in agreement, "As do we all."

* * *

**February 1, 1536**

"What did you do to kill the baby?" Jane flinched even though she had been mentally prepared for the accusation coming from her father, surprised that it had taken a week before he began his questioning.

"Nothing I did nothing," Jane murmured adopting a submissive pose to stave off any further attacks.

"We must all be careful everyone at court can see that the king no longer cares for you as he once did," John Seymour said as he paced in front of his daughter both of his sons stood off to the side Edward nodding as he agreed that the Seymours had definitely fallen from favor.

Jane flinched again knowing that they blamed her for the families fall from grace, "It's not entirely her fault." Jane looked up and stared at Edward in shock hardly believing that he had spoken in her defense.

"What do you mean," John asked looking at his eldest son and heir.

"I have reason to believe that the King has not simply taken a lover but has had a longtime mistress a maîtress en titre as they say. As the lady I suspect is no friend to us I can only assume that she uses her influence to fill the king's heart with hatred towards Jane," Edward said.

"What," came the startled exclamation from Thomas, John and Jane, all eyes flying to Edward as if to expect him to laugh and cry fooled you at any moment.

"Early this morning the king was seen riding out with Lady Anne. They had only the barest of attendants with them, we all know what that means and while this is the most overt thing that ever happened there have been other small things that over the years but nothing until now that hinted at anything other than friendship," Edward said his eyes meeting his father's conveying his sincerity.

"Why would he want her? She's a frail woman weaker than any other after all she has left court twice claiming illness," Thomas said scoffing at his brother's theory that Anne was the king's mistress.

Edward scowled at his brother, could the whelp be any more foolish, "Think you idiot, what if it was not illness that kept her away? Think about it, and use that brain of yours, both times she was gone it was for nearly a year more than enough time to deliver a royal bastard."

At that declaration Jane paled and fell back into her pillows the thought of her husband fathering children, potentially healthy children on a woman that wasn't her was more than her mind could bear, "No I don't believe it," Jane said shaking her head. "I refuse to believe it, all of us remember the fuss he created when that whore Bessie Blount bore her bastard, no if that _woman_ had born him healthy children it would have been all over court."

John held his hands up for peace staving off Edward from defending his position and possibly upsetting Jane more perhaps even causing a setback in his daughter's recovery, something that they couldn't afford at this moment. "Francis Bryan is set to return from the continent at the end of the month, perhaps he could be persuaded to pay a visit to Hever Castle and discover the truth behind Lady Anne," he said believing that as Bryan was Edward's childhood friend and school mate, he could be relied upon to reveal the truth of the situation at hand. If the woman had indeed born the king healthy children then she was more of a threat than any of them had initially thought.

* * *

The forest soared by as the riders rode fast towards Hever Castle. Henry cast a swift glace to his left making sure that Anne was holding well to his fast pace. He need not have worried her raven hair billowed behind her and her eyes danced with excitement. His manhood stirred at the sight, the day before he had been cleared to resume all activities and had rejoined Anne in her bed. They had made love for hours relishing in each other's touch. As much as he wished they were still in bed, a day with the children was exactly what he needed.

His dream, though now vague, still haunted him and seeing his girls would surely put his heart at ease. Anne had spent the last week preparing for Kitty to come to court and Henry looked forward to her bright presence. He secretly wished that Mary could also return and had Cromwell draft a new oath for the girl to sign. After much discussion with Anne he had relented, knowing deep down that now was not the time to excite the Seymours into something foolish. Jane and her family had always been against Mary and bring her to court before he had the divorce could place the girl at risk, so Mary would stay safely tucked at Hever with Elizabeth and Margaret. The group entered the last clearing and could see Hever nearing with every stride and before he could even comment Anne urged her horse to go faster clearly eager to see the girls.

The girls were even more beautiful than Henry remembered. Mary, now just weeks away from her twentieth birthday, stood slim and pretty with pale skin, auburn hair, and clear blue eyes. Henry vowed that once he had his marriage to Anne he search for the prefect husband for Mary, though it would be hard to find a man disserving of his pearl.

Kitty, several months shy of fifteen, was the epitome of an English rose. He would have to keep a close eye that no man tried to claim Kitty's maidenhead before she was married. The girl would need a proper title after the wedding, Marquis or Duchess, and would receive a dowry fit for a royal daughter. It would not be surprising to see foreign offers for her hand.

Elizabeth and Margaret, no one could ever doubt that they were of his blood, bright and precocious both were pure Tudor. At twenty-nine months Elizabeth had already began learning the Lord's Prayer and letters of the alphabet. She was clearly pleased at the attention she received when she was able to recite the prayer from memory. Not to be out done, Margaret demonstrated her ability to walk unassisted at only eleven months.

Anne was able to sense his distress at the realization that his babies were growing up, "You need to visit my bed quite often Henry we cannot have the cradle empty for too much longer," she murmured a small smile curving her lips.

The family dined together with Nan, Madge, Katherine Parr, and Lady Brighton out in the gardens and little did Henry know that he was about to get a slight dressing down.

"My Lady perhaps you would enjoy taking the little ones up to the nursery for their naps before you leave," Lady Brighton offered gently, seeing Margaret already asleep in her mother's arms.

Henry smiled at the suggestion, knowing that Anne would welcome the private time with Elizabeth and Margaret before the group returned to London. Both he and Anne would miss the children greatly and Henry longed for the day when all his jewels could come to court where they belonged.

Once Anne departed, Lady Brighton turned to the King, she had been displeased with his behavior that day. It was clear to her watching the looks and gently caresses that were shared between Henry and Anne that the two had resumed the physical aspects of their relationship.

Lady Brighton fixed the king with a cool look, "I never thought I would see the day the King of England looked like a lovesick school boy." Henry looked at the governess in shock no one had spoken to him in such a way since he'd been a lad in the schoolroom. "She will back once the little ones are settled and while we wait you and I will have a talk."

All looked shocked at the tone Lady Brighton took with the King and Mistress Ashley tried to hush the other woman.

"Now Kat I was there when his mother pushed him into the world and I will be there when My Lady delivers our longed for prince," Lady Brighton said silencing Mistress Ashley before refocusing on the king, "When you have seen a man as a shrieking infant his glare holds no weight on you, even if his is the King of England. And a grand king you maybe but you know little when it comes to the workings of woman. You have rejoined My Lady's bed?"

Henry frowned for he was unsure of what business it was of the governess if he had returned to Anne's bed or not.

Lady Brighton took Henry's silence as a yes and continued on, "What if she becomes pregnant again?" The look on her king's face made her scowl for he looked like he welcomed the day when Anne would be with child again, "Do you know the signs to look for? What will happen to My Lady once she conceives?"

Henry nodded slowly, "I know her appetite will change and she will have the sickness."

Lady Brighton sighed, "It is more than just that; her breast will be sore and heavy, she will be more tired, her moods will change, her back may ache, and of course she will miss her monthly courses. You must watch her, notice any changes in her body as soon as they occur. It will be imperative to know when My Lady is with child especially if that wretched woman is still in the palace," her eyes bore into her king's convincing Henry of the governess's seriousness and the situations.

Henry smiled at Lady Brighton relieved that she wasn't attempting to bare him from his love's bed, "I love Anne with all my heart Madam and will take to best possible care of her."

Lady Brighton simply narrowed her eyes at him for after all hadn't he once said that he loved the former Queen Catherine and the lady Jane Seymour as well what would happen if he fell out of love with her lady, "Will you forsake the bed of all others?" Lady Brighton could see that Henry had not even considered that when the King jolted as if he had been shocked and hammered her point on, "Will you remain patient if the next child is another girl? Or will you take a mistress and break My Lady's heart?"

Henry wanted to answer yes but his history would it be the truth? Yes, it would. Anne would the last woman he would ever love and only mother to his children. Before Lady Brighton could continue her questioning Anne reappeared and announced that it was time to depart. As Lady Brighton was the only woman in England capable of scolding him like a child Henry was grateful. That woman had an imposing presence and he had no doubt that she would watch him closely, always quick to remind him of his duty to Anne.


End file.
